En manos del lobo
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Atrapada en un ascensor, es ahí donde comienza la nueva vida de Bella junto con un desconocido que dice ser un hombre lobo. Que puede hacer ella ¿Escapar, huir o quedarse con él?
1. Capítulo 1

**1.- Oscuridad**

Estaba tan absorbida en los Sí y No de _Glamour_, que Bella Swan apenas notó cuando el ascensor empezó a dar tumbos hasta detenerse abruptamente. No se dio cuenta hasta que las luces se apagaron.

-¡Ah, vamos!-gritó ella, golpeando su revista cerrada. Quedar atrapada en un ascensor durante un corte de corriente no estaba en ninguna parte de su lista de cosas para hacer. Al menos hoy.

-Ahora no.- dijo una voz refunfuñada, haciendo que ella casi chillara. No sabía que alguien más estaba en el ascensor con ella. Cuando metía su nariz en un libro o revista, no habría notado ni a Barney el Dinosaurio junto a ella en el ascensor.

-Bien, estamos en un buen apuro, ¿eh?- le preguntó ella a la voz.- ¡Tenía que ser el día que había podido dejar mi artículo temprano! Supongo que es cierto… ninguna buena acción resulta impune. ¿A qué voy a llegar tarde? Yo, trato de evitar el tráfico de la hora punta por el puente. No puedo soportarlo…

-Silencio.- dijo aquella voz.

La voz tenía un sonido agradable de barítono, uno que le gustaba a pesar de su brusquedad. Ella se calló, sin ofenderse. A algunas personas no les gustaba hablar con extraños. O tal vez este tipo era claustrofóbico. ¿O… cómo se definía tener miedo a la oscuridad? ¿Oscuro fóbico? Independientemente de eso, él estaba claramente preocupado por estar atrapado en un ascensor sin saber por cuánto tiempo. Pobre tipo. Ella deseó que él no empezara a gritar. No había nada peor que un hombre crecidito con un ataque de histeria.

-Lo siento ella, luego añadió.-estoy segura que no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

Ella oyó un sonido y lo reconoció inmediatamente: el hombre atrapado con ella había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos. Casi como si él tratara de poner la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ellos, vamos como si pudiera.

Exasperada, ella dijo.

-¡Por Dios! No tengo nada contagioso. Al menos ahora no.-añadió ella, esperando subirle el ánimo.

-Quédate calladita. Y pégate en la esquina más alejada. Ahora.

-¡Y un cuerno lo voy hacer!-Ella se dio vuelta hacia la voz.-. Mira, porque tú seas una persona antisocial no significa que yo…

—_No.-_esta vez su voz no tenía ese tono agradable de barítono. Más bien sonó como un gruñido, como si él hubiera arrancado a la fuerza la palabra a través de sus dientes.- No te me acerques. Mantente lejos. Cuando te mueves, lo haces alrededor de las corrientes de aire y capturo más de tu olor.

-Y eso es_ malo_, ¿verdad?

"_Genial"_ pensó Bella. Estaba atrapada con un tío que se había saltado esta mañana la medicación." _¿Por qué no bajé por las escaleras?"_

-No. No es malo.-Su voz, apagada en la oscuridad, era tan vibrante que ella podía sentirlo a lo largo de su columna.-. Es... extraordinario.

-Cielos, gracias.- dijo ella. "_Evidentemente está loco, con voz atractiva o no_." Ella no había tenido tiempo de ponerse perfume después ducharse. Él no podía oler ninguna maldita cosa, excepto tal vez el olorcillo persistente de su jabón Dial.- ¿Tiene un doctor especial al que le cuenta estas cosas? ¿Alguien a quien debería llamar cuándo salgamos de aquí?

Él soltó una carcajada.

-No estoy loco. Aunque, no me sorprende de que hayas sacado esa conclusión. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Granger

Él se rió entre dientes suavemente.

-¿Qué daño podría hacer el que me diga su verdadero nombre?

-Bien, pero sólo si promete no enloquecerse. Más de lo que ya estás, quiero decir. Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.-"_Hay un millón de Swan en el área de San Pablo_" se consoló ella, así que si fuera un asesino múltiple él probablemente no podría detectarla cuando esto hubiera terminado.- Ahora recuerde, prometió...

—En realidad no he hecho ninguna. Y tampoco hubiera servido. -Él suspiró, un sonido perdido en la oscuridad. Absurdamente, ella lo compadeció, este extraño y loco perdido hablaba de una manera rara y con la voz más sexy que había oído alguna vez.-. Huele maravillosamente.

-No empecemos otra vez con eso.-le advirtió.

-La luna está llegando. Puedo sentirla. -Ella oyó que él tragaba con fuerza.- No hay mucho tiempo.

-Muchacho, has acertado en _eso_. -Ella extendió sus brazos hacia delante, palpando en la oscuridad, luego avanzó y golpeó violentamente la puerta del ascensor—. ¡Hola!—gritó ella—. ¿Hay alguien ahí arriba? ¡Una agradable muchacha y un lunático delirante están atrapados aquí!

—Estás ovulando.-dijo él directamente en su oído, y ella se encogió y se alejó de él, tan fuerte que saltó a la pared más lejana y se habría caído si él no la hubiera agarrado. Incluso en su sorpresa, ella era consciente de la fuerza de su mano, de su olor, un olor crujiente, limpia y completamente masculina que le gustó muchísimo, a pesar de su repentino miedo.

—Usted.-Su boca estaba seca; ella tragó para forzar la humedad y terminó su discurso enfático—. ¡Casi me mata del susto! _No_ se acerque tan sigilosamente a mí, por el amor de… y puede soltarme, también. —Ella arrancó su brazo de su apretón, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que él podría oírlo. ¿Y qué era eso tan absurdo que había dicho? Si, él realmente había dicho…

—Es demasiado tarde. Estás ovulando —dijo él, su voz era un estruendo bajo en la oscuridad—. Estás... en celo, para decirlo un poco más toscamente. Y estoy demasiado cerca de mi cambio.

—Entonces vacíe sus bolsillos —dijo ella groseramente—. Suelte su cambio.

—No quieres que yo haga eso —dijo él suavemente—. Ah, no.

Ella supuso que a algunas mujeres les entraría el pánico a la vuelta de los acontecimientos, pero este bicho raro con esa voz atractiva y manos fuertes no tenía ni idea con quién trataba. Ella tenía cinturón negro en karate, podía perforar una moneda de diez centavos a 45 metros, y había mandado una vez a un aspirante a atracador al hospital con las costillas rotas. Si este tipo intentaba algo con ella, iba a tener un día muy malo.

—Mire, siento que se esté sintiendo... uh... indispuesto, pero si permanece tranquilo, ellos nos sacarán de aquí en un mome...

Con aquella misma brusquedad espantosa, su mano estaba detrás de su cuello, inclinando su cara, y ella podía sentir su boca cerca de su frente, oyó que él inhalaba profundamente.

—Estás en celo—murmuró él en su oído—, y la luna está subiendo. —Él inhaló otra vez, ávidamente. Congelada por sus acciones, ella esperó sus siguientes palabras—. Lo siento mucho.

Entonces su boca estaba sobre la suya. Presionada contra la pared del ascensor, ella podía sentir su larga longitud contra su cuerpo, podía sentir sus manos sobre ella, podía oír su agonía. Ella tenía la absurda idea de que él se revolcaba en su olor, enorgulleciéndose de ello. Y estaba absurdamente cerca de relajarse entre sus brazos, cerca de devolverle los besos. En cambio, moviéndose en contra de los deseos de su cerebro, sus manos se movieron con dificultad apretándose contra su pecho, con fuerza, pero era como tratar de mover un árbol.

—Oh, Cristo —gimió él en su pelo.

—No.

—Lo siento.

—…deténgase...

—Lo siento mucho.

—…antes de que yo rompa su...

— ¿Cree en hombres lobo?

—… grandísimo estúpido… ¿qué?

—Soy un hombre lobo. Y mi cambio está muy cerca. Por otra parte podría ser capaz de… pero la luna está demasiado cerca. Y usted también.

— ¿_De qué_ estás hablando? —gritó ella.

—Estoy tratando de explicarte. Por qué esto va a... por qué esto debe pasar. No tengas miedo.

—_No_ tengo miedo. —siseó ella empujando sobre su pecho otra vez. Está vez surtió efecto. O él retrocedió.

—Eres una mentirosa. —Raro, como él podía hacer que sonara como un cariño—. Puedo oler tu miedo.

—No estoy segura de como decirte esto —dijo ella a través de los dientes—, pero no tengo miedo de ningún hombre.Y no huelo

—No tienes miedo. Estás preocupada, entonces —clamó él—. No te culpo ni un poco. Si_ yo_ estuviera atrapado en una caja a 30 metros de la tierra con un hombre lobo en el momento de su cambio, me volvería completamente loco.

—Sobre la fijación con los hombres lobo —dijo ella, esforzándose por poner una nota de humor… siempre tenía una necesidad perversa de aligerar cualquier seriedad—. Admito que esto me preocupa un poco. Quizás hay un grupo de apoyo que puede ayudarte. «Hombres-que-aman-a-los-hombres-lobos-y-las-mujeres-atrapadas-en-un-ascensor-con-ellos».

Él se rió, una sonrisita ronca.

— ¿Podría haber esperado otro momento para tener su colapso nervioso? —se quejó ella, complacida de que esto lo divirtiera. Si pudiera mantenerlo distraído, fuera de equilibrio, tal vez la electricidad volvería y ella podría…

Entonces ella sintió sus manos sobre sus brazos, suavemente tirándola hacia adelante.

—Lo siento —dijo él, su voz pesada con la pena. Otra vez, ella agarró su olor agradable, completamente masculino, y otra vez ella luchó contra la involuntaria atracción. Serena no planeaba dejarle hacer nada por lo que se debería disculpar. Ella respiró hondo y se dispuso a golpearlo, a alejarlo, con toda su fuerza. Un golpe que lo aturdiera, y, si ella lo asestara en el puente de la nariz, sería un golpe mortal. Ella deseó darle en la frente o en la mejilla. Ella no quería matar al lunático. Ese era su pensamiento cuando ella golpeó su mano en su barbilla y lo sintió mecerse hacia atrás con el golpe.

—Ouch —él dijo suavemente

Ella sintió su boca abrirse con la sorpresa. ¡Ella lo había golpeado, _sabía_ que lo había golpeado! Su mano estaba entumecida por la fuerza. Él debería estar inconsciente, o al menos gimiendo en el suelo.

—Eso fue un buen golpe —siguió él, como si estuviera comentando sobre una bebida y no sobre un golpe que le había tomado cuatro meses aprender—. Has tenido entrenamiento.

—Estás loco —susurró ella. O ella lo estaba. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Él tenía el ridículo pensamiento que era un hombre lobo? Ella se compadeció de él en la oscuridad, segura que él estaba sangrando, y sus dedos encontraron su mejilla lisa. Ella sacudió su mano lejos. —. ¿Está completamente loco, lo sabía?

—No. —Ella lo sintió pasar cerca de ella y le lanzó otro golpe, no más bromas… y su puño golpeó en su palma abierta.

Él había bloqueado su golpe. En sí mismo, era casi imposible a menos que él fuera también cinturón negro. ¿Y cuáles eran las posibilidades de estar atrapada en un ascensor en la Torre Wyndham con un hombre loco que era también cinturón negro? Más inquietante todavía, él había_ visto su golpe venir._ Mientras que ella no podía ver su mano delante de su cara.

Ella sintió sus dedos enredarse alrededor de su pequeño puño, sintió su pulgar acariciando el nudillo de su primer dedo. Sus rodillas querían temblar, ya sea por el miedo repentino, o por la sensación que sus dedos calientes estaban provocando.

—Valerosa Bella Swan —murmuró él, su voz tan baja que sonaba como terciopelo rasgado—. Qué pena que no esperaste el siguiente ascensor.

Entonces él con habilidad levantó sus piernas y ella cayó… pero él caía con ella para amortiguar su caída y en un instante estuvo sobre ella, su boca en su garganta, sus manos ocupadas en su blusa. Ella chilló de cólera y consternación, golpeando sin cesar sus hombros, su pecho y su cara, él recibió los golpes sin desalentarse de su tarea. Ella oyó un rasgón cuando él rasgó su blusa, tiró su sujetador... entonces sintió el shock inundaba todo su cuerpo cuando su caliente boca se cerró sobre su pezón.

Ella trató de sacárselo de arriba pero él la fijó fácilmente con una mano en sus hombros, mientras con la otra rasgaba su ropa.

—Lo siento —gemía él contra su pecho—, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño... oh, Dios, tu olor me está enloqueciendo_. —_Esto último terminó en un gruñido, un estruendo siniestro que llenó el oscuro ascensor.

Ella tomó aliento para que su grito se escuchara en todo el edificio… pero sollozó en cambio. Él era demasiado fuerte para ella, estaba golpeándolo y arañándolo y pateándolo y él apenas lo notaba. Esta... cosa que él pensaba hacer, iba a pasar realmente. A ella. Hija de una policía y un veterano de las Fuerzas Especiales, un hombre y una mujer generosos con sus enseñanzas, quiénes nunca quisieron que su hija fuera una estadística de asesinato o de una violación. Serena podría escoger una maniobra de defensa y dejar pasmado a la mayor parte de los hombres con un golpe. Pero no podía parar a este hombre de tomarla por la fuerza. No importaba el hecho de que su mente siguiera gritando que esto no le estaba pasando, que esto no estaba pasando, no estaba pasando, no pasaba_. Si pasaba_.

—No grites —le pidió él, y ella podía sentir sus manos temblar cuando él la apretó contra él—. Habremos terminado pronto. No dolerá. Siento tanto asustarte.

—Por favor no lo hagas —susurró ella, odiando la forma como sonaba, tan indefensa, tan asustada… pero incapaz de hacer algo sobre eso—. Por favor no hagas esto.

Él gimió otra vez y la apretó en un áspero abrazo.

—Tengo que hacerlo. No estoy apareado, no tengo ningún control sobre esto, justo como más tarde no tendré ningún control pero tú no me crees, entonces no hablaremos sobre eso. —Su voz estaba todavía tranquila, y ahora sus manos estaban bajo ella, acariciando su espalda, haciendo subir su pecho, y su boca quedó sepultada en su garganta, besando y lamiendo y hasta muy suavemente mordiendo.

Ella podía oír su respiración entrecortada en la oscuridad, oyó otro rasgón cuando su falda fue rasgada. Ella recordó y arremetió contra él otra vez, ciegamente, golpeándolo con fuerza, pero sin, aparentemente ningún efecto. Él destrozó su falda de lino como si fuera papel... ¡Cristo, él era fuerte! Pero sus manos en su carne desnuda eran suaves, casi lánguidas. Ellas estaban en todas partes, acariciando su piel, deslizándose a través de sus miembros, y ella sintió que sus pezones se endurecían tanto que era casi doloroso. Cuando sus labios tocaron uno ella casi lloró por el alivio, a pesar de ella empujaba contra sus hombros con toda su fuerza. Él frotó su mejilla contra el mismo pezón, su mejilla raspando a través del sensible brote, y sus dedos estaban apretados en puños para que ella no lo tocara con ternura. Ella no podía ceder ante él, no importa como…

¿Barba?

Él estaba recién afeitado hace dos minutos.

Ella empujó ese pensamiento lejos, con fuerza. Su lengua áspera pasó a través de sus pezones, una distracción bendita que la hizo querer gritar, la hizo desearlo, y ella odió desearlo. Ella trató de recordarse que este hombre la estaba violando, pero la única cosa que ella realmente podría entender era que él la hacía sentir como nadie antes lo había hecho. Ella no era ninguna extraña en el sexo, pero el único hombre con el que ella había intimado alguna vez había sido su novio de la universidad, y eso hacía casi tres años.

En un recodo de su mente, un estribillo constante_:" esto no está pasando. Esto no es real. Hace diez minutos yo estaba camino a casa; ahora estoy teniendo sexo en la oscuridad con un extraño. Así que, esto es un sueño. No puede estar pasando,__ ergo no está pasando__."_

Ella se dio cuenta de que no lo había golpeado recientemente. Que ella ya no quería que él parara. Aquel pensamiento traidor solo la empujó a seguir pegándole en su cabeza, hasta que él agarró sus muñecas y las fijó encima de su cabeza con una mano.

—Suficiente —él dijo con voz ronca, y ella se asustó, preguntándose si él iba a golpearla—. No te culpo ni un poquito, pero... ya es suficiente, Bella

Él separó sus rodillas con las suyas, mantuvo sus manos fuera de su camino manteniéndolas encima de su cabeza, y se inclinó para besarla. Él se retiró bruscamente hacia atrás cuando ella intentó morderle. Él podía ver por lo visto en la oscuridad como un gato.

O un lobo.

Ella puso el pensamiento ridículo fuera de su mente tan rápidamente como pudo. Ese camino llevaba a la locura. Por ese camino estaba...

Su pulgar acariciaba el algodón suave de sus bragas. Y se movía más abajo. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra su pecho, sus rodillas estaban contra la alfombra, forzando a sus muslos a permanecer abiertos, y ahora sus malditos dedos estaban… estaban dentro de sus bragas. Su respiración era tan áspera en la oscuridad, casi jadeante, y ella podía sentir su cuerpo temblar con la tensión, podía oír sus dientes rasquetear juntos mientras él luchaba… ¿qué? Estaba claro que él estaba atrapado por la urgente lujuria, que quería meterse dentro de ella y empujar hasta que no pudiera moverse más, pero algo lo contenía. Y ahora sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente los labios rechonchos entre sus muslos, acariciando tan dulcemente y tiernamente... y luego su pulgar resbaló entre sus labios inferiores mientras su lengua empujó sus dientes y ella casi chilló, de tan intenso que fue su placer.

Él gimió en su boca y luego sus dedos apartaron sus pliegues rechonchos y su pulgar resbalaba dentro de ella y su lengua lamía, se lanzaba y ella sollozó de frustración y se apretó a él. Sus dedos bailaron a través de su carne resbaladiza, dulcemente acariciando, probando, oh tan suavemente frotando un círculo alrededor de su palpitante clítoris, un círculo que se hacía más pequeño y más pequeño... y luego su pulgar dentro de ella otra vez mientras su uña acariciaba su clítoris, y ella tembló con tanta fuerza que casi lo empuja a él lejos.

Él gruñó. El sonido no la asustó. Esto encendió su sangre, la hizo querer gruñir como respuesta, la hizo querer hundir sus dientes en su carne mientras su carne se hundía en ella otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez...

Ella se dio cuenta débilmente que él no estaba gruñendo, él estaba diciendo su nombre, pero su voz era tan espesa y profunda que le costaba entenderlo.

— ¿Bella… dejo… tus manos… libres?

— ¡Sí! —ella gritó, salvaje por tocarlo, por sentir su carne contra la suya, por arrancar su ropa como él había rasgado la suya. Él liberó sus muñecas y en un segundo sus brazos estaban alrededor de él, presionándolo más cerca, ella estaba rasgando su camisa, frenética por sacarle la maldita tela y él la ayudaba y ahora su ropa no era la única en la ruina total, después de todo, lo que era la salsa para el ganso era la salsa para el hombre lobo, y…

Sus manos estaban bajo sus nalgas, levantándolas, y ella podía sentir esa larga, dura y caliente parte suya acercándose para entrar. Durante un instante, la razón la reclamó. ¿Realmente iba ella a hacer esto? ¿Esta locura? Ella no tenía ninguna protección y sin ello, en ese día y a esa edad, ella estaba tomando su vida en sus manos. ¿Y por qué cooperaba ella en su propia violación, por el amor de Dios?

—Espera… —dijo ella con una voz aguda, alta, pero él seguía avanzando, empujando en ella con fuerza y calor y su sentido común la abandonó; ella tiró su cabeza y gritó hasta que ella pensó que su garganta se reventaría, le gritó que nunca parara y de todos modos él llegó al orgasmo, esa longitud dura y caliente que la separaba, llenándola, y eso debería haberle hecho daño, debería, él era muy grande y ella no había conocido un amante durante años, pero su necesidad de él era tan grande como la de él por ella, y en vez de lastimarla, ella necesitaba más.

Cuando él estaba completamente dentro de ella, de alguna manera, él se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse; la apretó contra él y ella podía oír el martilleo furioso de su corazón. Sus manos detrás de su espalda eran puños duros y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre, y de todos modos él se detuvo. Cuando él se esforzó para pronunciar unas palabras ella apenas podía entenderlo.

—¿… Duele?

—No —jadeó ella, moviéndose contra él, su palpitante pene dentro de ella la volvía frenética—. No, no, por favor, por favor no puedes detenerte ahora no puedes, no puedes...

— ¿Eres…muy pequeña… seguro… que no duele?

—… no puedes, no puedes por favor no me hagas...

—No… estés… asustada… dime la verdad. —Él tomó un profundo y estremecedor aliento, sus puños todavía se apretaban bajo ella y, muy a la distancia, ella oyó la alfombra rasgándose—. Puedo tratar—… esperar… si tu…

— ¡Rogar, no me hagas rogar, por favor por favor por favor POR FAVOR!

Él salió de ella, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para gemir su desilusión él se introdujo de golpe. Su boca cubrió la suya, su lengua acoplándose con la suya, mientras él la tomaba una y otra vez, mientras ellos hacían el amor tan ferozmente el ascensor tembló. Y encima de todo esto, más allá de todo esto, ella podría oír a alguien gritar con alegría ronca y débilmente se dio cuenta de que era ella quien hacía ese ruido.

Su orgasmo se cerró de golpe en ella como él, espasmos tan feroces que ella realmente podía sentir su útero contrayéndose. Él se puso rígido frente a la altura de su clímax, tiró su cabeza para atrás, y rugió al techo de puro triunfo animal.

Durante unos largos instantes, ella no pensó que podría moverse en algún tiempo. Ella podía oler el olor de su relación sexual, podía oír su respiración pesada, oír la suya. Su pulso con un ruido sordo en sus oídos y ella estaba húmeda por el sudor y... otras cosas.

Él se retiró y, sus manos frenéticamente palpaban sus miembros, su cuello.

— ¿Estás herida? —Él preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Te hice daño?

—No —ella dijo cansadamente, lista para dormir durante una semana. Un año—. No, fue una violación sorprendentemente indolora.

Ella lo sintió estremecerse, y se preguntó a quién pensaba engañar. Esto podría haber sido violación el primer minuto, pero después de eso, ella había sido una participante impaciente. La vergüenza la hizo ruborizarse.

—Bella… Lo lamento mucho. No espero que lo entiendas. —Ella sintió su mano en su brazo y se agachó atrás, odiándose, odiándolo, y sobre todo, odiando el hecho de que ella quería volver a hacer todo esto otra vez, ahora mismo. Aquí mismo— Lo siento —dijo él otra vez, silenciosamente—. Mi pobre Bella. Fuiste tan valiente.

—No me llames así —gritó ella. Trató de juntar su blusa hecha trizas, podría haber tratado de vestirse con el confeti, que era igual—. No me llames de ninguna manera. No me hables en absoluto.

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí —dijo él urgentemente, ignorando completamente su orden—. Y rápidamente. La luna está casi arriba.

—No comiences con eso otra vez —dijo ella.

—A fuera—refunfuñó el—. Tengo que sacarte. No estás segura aquí.

—Hermano, acertaste en _eso_. —Ella comenzó a levantarse y casi se cae para adelante; había pensado que sus ojos se habrían adaptado a la oscuridad ya, pero estaba todavía prácticamente ciega. Y agotada. Y —la cosa más estúpida que alguna vez había deseado— ella quería que él pusiera sus brazos alrededor de ella y prometiera que todo estaría bien.

¿Y si ella estaba atrapada aquí con él toda la noche? ¿Y si él decidía tomarla otra vez? ¿Podría rechazarlo? ¿Quería hacerlo?

Ella oyó que él se levantaba, oyó que él golpeaba experimentalmente en el techo del ascensor, luego oyó el gemido de metal cuando él de alguna manera forzó la escotilla cerrada con llave. Ella sacudió su cabeza por el sonido, asombrada por su fuerza. Él podría haber roto mi cuello, pensó quedamente. En cualquier momento que él hubiera querido.

— ¿Por qué diablos no hiciste eso hace veinte minutos?

Él agarró su cintura y la levantó... por la pequeña puerta secreta.

—Tenía otras cosas en mi mente —contestó él—. Como cuanto necesitaba tocarte.

—Bastardo.

—Sí —él dijo silenciosamente—. Pero ahora puedo pensar otra vez. Por un rato.

—No te alabes —masculló ella, con cautela poniéndose de rodillas encima del ascensor. Ella oyó que él se reía entre dientes bajo ella y luego repentinamente, asombrosamente él se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella en el techo. Pasó del suelo y por la trampilla en un giro, por lo visto. Era casi suficiente para hacerla preguntarse...

Pero era ridículo. ¡Esto era el siglo veintiuno, y no había tales cosas como hombres lobo, demonios!

— ¿Por qué hemos dejado la seguridad relativa del ascensor, para vacilar aquí fuera encima del ascensor, loco? —ella preguntó con un dulzor artificial.

—Planeo definitivamente enamorarme de ti —dijo él por causalidad, en un tono que podría haber usado para pedirle que cerrara la ventana—. Cualquier mujer en peligro mortal que puede hacer bromas a su atacante luego de haber sido aterrorizada definitivamente vale la pena tomar para aparearse. Sólo para que lo sepas.

—Guárdalo para tu audiencia de libertad condicional, amigo —dijo ella. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que el sistema judicial le haría con su bendición, ella oyó su sentencia de muerte: los cables de ascensor gimiendo de tensión. Ella tardíamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en más peligro que de sexo forzado esta tarde—. Oh, Dios —dijo ella, repentinamente aterrorizada. ¿Había pensado que estaba asustada cuándo Alto, Oscuro, y Caliente la había tomado contra su voluntad? Ella no sabía lo que era estar asustada—. Oh, Dios… ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Vivir —él dijo simplemente y, absurdamente, ella se confortó en eso. Ella lo haría, porque nunca la oscuridad la había aterrorizado más. Ella podía oír sus movimientos rápidos, oír sonidos vibrantes cuando las partes del cable cedían por la tensión, oír las puertas del ascensor a 60 cm por encima crujir cuando eran forzadas y abiertas.

— ¡Ten cuidado!—dijo ella bruscamente.

—Siempre —él dijo, y de repente sus manos estaban sobre ella otra vez, y ella se sintió fácilmente levantada y empujada. Ella extendió la mano y se agarró violentamente, y sintió la alfombra delante de ella. El edificio estaba tan oscuro como lo estaba el ascensor, pero ella podía decir que él la había sostenido, casi sobre su cabeza (nadie era tan fuerte) y la había empujado a través de las puertas del ascensor. En la pura oscuridad, no podía sentir a nadie más alrededor, que no estaba mal, considerando la ruina de su ropa. Ahora sus manos estaban en sus talones, y él empujó, con fuerza. Ella se desplegó a través de la alfombra como si fuera azulejo mojado, su frente entera calentándose por la fricción (él no estaba loco, él realmente era un hombre lobo).

Ella giró y avanzó lentamente hacia las puertas abiertas, andando a tientas por la caída.

— ¡Sal!—gritó ella en la oscuridad, oyendo el vibrante y agudo sonido de más cable partiéndose. — ¡Salta! ¡Rápido! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, bicho raro!

— ¡Quédate atrás de las puertas! —él dijo bruscamente—. No puedes ver nada, te caerás seguramente. Permanece…

Ella se obsesionaría con eso durante semanas, que sus últimas palabras fueran advertencias para ella. Porque en aquel momento, el cable principal se partió y el ascensor cayó como plomo cinco pisos hacia el sótano.

Su violador se había vuelto su salvador. Y había pagado el precio con su vida. Ella debería sentirse aliviada. Y se sentía aliviada. Tan aliviada que bajo su cara a la alfombra polvorienta y sollozó como si su corazón se hubiera roto.

_**¿Os gusta?**_

_**Esta historia le pertenece **__**Mary Janice Davidson yo solo la adapto para estos personajes.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews**_

_**XoXo**_

_***Lynx***_


	2. Capítulo 2

**2.- Lágrimas con sabor a amor**

Desde luego, que hubo preguntas. Siempre había preguntas. Y cuando dejó de llorar, Bella trató de responderlas.

No, no sabía el nombre del pasajero del ascensor. No, no sabía cómo había logrado romper la escotilla cerrada con llave y levantarla varios metros hasta la seguridad. No, no sabía cómo había logrado forzar las cerraduras para abrir las puertas. No, no necesitaba ver a un doctor. No, no podía identificar el cuerpo, cuando lo encontraran, porque nunca vio su cara. No, no y no.

Supuso que podía simpatizar con la administración del edificio. Una semidesnuda, histérica mujer que burla la muerte en su edificio y ahora solo quería ir a casa.

Tuvo la oportunidad de decirles lo que él le había hecho, como la forzó, incluso había un abogado en el cuarto para tomar su declaración (el asesor jurídico corporativo de la administración del edificio, indudablemente listo para suplicarle que no los demandara), pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque la había asustado y usado, no podía poner cargos contra él. Si el precio por su vida era sexo forzado y un placer que le entumeció la mente, podía decirse que era muy afortunada.

Vio a un doctor por la insistencia del alto mando, un doctor que levantó las cejas al ver los jirones de su arruinada ropa, pero no dijo nada, un doctor que podía decir que recientemente había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero después de sus rudas respuestas a sus cuidadosamente expresadas preguntas, no dijo nada a los otros. Probablemente asumió que estaba en su naturaleza buscar revolcones en los ascensores, pensó ella con cinismo, y al pensar en su compañero de "revolcón", aplastado y muerto, casi empezó a llorar de nuevo.

El doctor trató de insistir que se quedara una noche en el hospital, pero ella se había mantenido firme. Así como las montañas se mantenían firmes. No se quedaría, pasaría la noche en su cama, gracias ¿Podría alguien llamar un taxi?

Le dieron un bono de taxi; su bolso estaba en el fondo del hueco del ascensor, junto con su cartera, su tarjeta del cajero automático y sus tarjetas de crédito… y su violador/salvador. El taxi llegó. Ella entró. El taxi la dejó en su casa. Bajó del taxi. Entró en su casa. Se quitó la ropa. Se duchó durante mucho tiempo.

Lloró durante un tiempo más largo.

Tres semanas más tarde, en torno al momento que advirtió que su periodo estaba retrasado, su martirizado violador/salvador, se presentó en su puerta.

Jacob Black dio un paso desde el coche, nervioso como un novio. Lo cual, él suponía que era. Le había llevado casi tres semanas rastrear a Bella, semanas de frustración, culpa y preocupación. Pero ahora iba a verla otra vez. El pensamiento de percibir su esencia, tal vez incluso tocarla, hizo que su pulso golpeara en sus oídos.

Él sonrió abiertamente. Era maravilloso, encontrar a su compañera. ¡Y de un modo tan extraño! Su padre había tratado de decírselo, pero Jacob nunca lo había creído. ¡Pero él había encontrado a su compañera por la más pura suerte y, lo mejor de todo, lo más maravilloso de todo, ella era una humana extraordinaria!_ Y el homo lupus_, a diferencia_ del homo sapiens_, se apareaba de por vida.

Ahora a persuadir a Bella, quién pensaba que su futuro esposo estaba más loco que una cabra.

Alec y Jasper salieron del coche y los tres examinaron el edifico de apartamentos ante ellos. La mínima seguridad —que no sería un problema para tres hombres lobos en la flor de la vida— y una localización agradable, directamente sobre el lago, con un parque enfrente. Lo mejor de todo, a menos de cuatro horas en automóvil de la hacienda Black.

—Recordad —les dijo a sus hombres. Alec y Jasper eran sus amigos más íntimos, sus protectores más feroces—. Estaba muerta de miedo. La forcé, y ella tuvo que asumir que morí. Estará aterrorizada cuando me reconozca.

—Si te reconoce —le recordó Alec. —. Sus ojos no son tan buenos como los tuyos. Probablemente en el ascensor estaba oscuro como la brea para ella.

—Si ella me reconoce —estuvo de acuerdo Jacob—. Yo estoy simplemente recordándome que necesitaré…

—Paciencia —Alec y Jasper completaron al unísono, luego se rieron de él. Jacob puso sus ojos en blanco y golpeó a Jacob detrás de la cabeza.

—Es verdad —dijo él—, yo podría estar repitiéndome.

—Deja de preocuparte, Jacob —dijo Alec—. No vamos a luchar con tu compañera.

— ¿Crees que está embarazada? —preguntó Jasper con esperanzadora curiosidad. Aparentaba dieciséis, y tenía el doble—. La manada durante mucho tiempo ha estado esperando que te aparees y proporciones un heredero. Sería maravilloso sí ella…

— ¿Estuviera embarazada y feliz de ver a nuestro líder de manada, y aceptara nuestro estilo de vida con los brazos abiertos, y se adaptara a la manada como si hubiese nacido en ella? —Alec sacudió su cabeza ante sus amigos—. Nada de esto va a ser fácil, para ella o para nosotros. Mejor que no esté embarazada. Entonces Jacob puede dejarla ir.

—Suficiente —dijo Jacob bruscamente. ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Dejar ir a aquella mujer ingeniosa, hermosa, sensual? En sus sueños, en sus oídos todavía resonaban sus gritos de éxtasis. ¿Dejarla ir?

Eso se podía discutir, se consoló él. Ella seguramente estaba embarazada. Su olor había sido como un dulce maduro, como un maduro melocotón. Y bajo él, ella había sentido…

—Perdóname, Oh poderoso rey de los hombres lobos —dijo Alec con sequedad—, pero estás a punto de toparte con ese pilar.

—No lo estoy —dijo él, virando bruscamente en el último momento. Él sonrió abiertamente a sus amigos, que pusieron sus ojos. Jasper había tomado una compañera el año pasado, y por lo tanto sabía exactamente por lo que su líder de manada estaba pasando. Alec no tenía, y por eso pensaba que su líder estaba siendo estúpidamente sentimental.

—Ella estaba asustada —dijo él en voz alta, recordando—, pero nunca lo demostró.

—Todavía pienso que esto es una locura —dijo Alec tenebrosamente—. Y mala suerte. Cuántas veces uno se atranca en un ascensor… con una hembra ovulando que no puede rechazarte, quién simplemente resulta ser una humana y no cree en hombres lobos…

—Cielos —dijo Jasper interrumpiéndolo con una sonrisa—, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?

Alec no hizo caso de su amigo.

—Lo resolveremos —dijo Jasper, pero ambos oyeron la duda en su tono—. Los humanos se aparean con hombres lobos todo el tiempo, y viceversa.

«Todo el tiempo» era una gran exageración (un par de veces en una generación habría sido más exacto), pero ni Alec ni Jacob lo señalaron.

—Correcto Jasper, perdóname si me sofoco con esta frase —dijo Alec, dando a su líder de manada una palmada amistosa en el hombro que habría derribado a un macho humano—. Esto funcionará. Venga, jefe. Vamos a conseguir a tu compañera.

_Al menos_, pensó Bella desagradablemente, _no tengo que preocuparme de encontrar a alguien para la manutención del niño_.

Ella estaba en su cuarto de baño, mirando fijamente la doble línea rosada que, según aseguraban las instrucciones, significaba que estaba embarazada. Un asalto sexual después de estar sin ningún chico durante tres años, y ella estaba embarazada solo por un polvo.

Entre otras cosas, era problemático que el padre de su bebé hubiera estado un poco desquiciado. Era también problemático que estuviera muerto. Bella no tenía ni idea —ninguna en absoluto, ni una remota idea— acerca de que hacer ahora. Su mente, después de asimilar la doble línea rosada (un color tan inofensivo para un acontecimiento tan trascendental), se había cerrado, y el mismo pensamiento se mantenía circulando por su cerebro: ¿ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué?

Hubo un golpe firme en la puerta y, enojada por la intrusión, fue a ver. Miró a hurtadillas por la mirilla de la puerta y vio a tres hombres grandes silenciosamente de pie al otro lado de la puerta. Estaban vestidos con trajes oscuros; el del medio era el más alto, con el pelo oscuro, y estaba franqueado por un rubio y un moreno.

_¿Qué diablos es esto?,_ se preguntó. Normalmente habría pedido al menos sus nombres antes de abrir la puerta, pero el shock de aquella doble línea rosada todavía gobernaba sus acciones, y ella abrió la puerta completamente.

El del medio era casi suficiente para distraerla de sus noticias… él era, simplemente, uno de los hombres de aspecto más finos que había visto alguna vez. Era tremendamente alto, con un pelo negro bastante largo y ondulado que parecía espeso y sedoso; los dedos le picaron por comprobar si se sentía tan exuberante como lucía. Sus ojos eran de un extraño y magnífico color… las pupilas eran grandes y oscuras. Su nariz era afilada, y su labio inferior se torcía de una manera increíblemente sensual. Sus hombros eran ridículamente amplios

—Yuh... —Ella tosió e intentó otra vez—. ¿Sí? —Ella echó un vistazo a sus compañeros y ellos tampoco perderían un concurso de belleza. Un rubio, un moreno, ambos atractivos y de ojos azules, poderosamente constituidos.

Los tres la contemplaban. Ella secretamente se sintió como si en su cara hubieran puesto hormigas sobre su nariz o algo igualmente asqueroso.

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos? —_Ellos debían estar vendiendo sus calendarios de cuerpos duros puerta a puerta_, pensó, esa es la única explicación de la abrupta llegada de tres magníficos hombres ante ella, ante su umbral

—Bella —dijo el moreno. Con esa única palabra, ella reconoció su voz, esa profunda y aterciopelada voz, y se quedó helada hasta los dedos de los pies. Obligándose a mantener una expresión neutra, levantó una ceja ante él.

— ¿Sí? —ella dijo, con la cantidad justa de impaciencia.

Sus hombros cayeron un poco y el hombre rubio le lanzó a él una mirada de compasión. La boca esbozó una inclinación afligida, él dijo vacilantemente—. Yo… ah… esto es difícil, Serena. Probablemente no me recuerdas… ¡Ahhhhhh!

Él dijo ¡Ahhhhhh! porque ella había levantado su pie contra sus testículos con toda su fuerza. Su aliento se cortó en un agonizante grito ahogado y él cayó de rodillas. Ella caminó por delante del sorprendido moreno y se inclinó sobre él, sacudiendo un dedo en su cara.

— ¡Puedes apostar tu demente trasero a que te recuerdo! A) Gracias por salvar mi vida, y B) ¡vete a la mierda! Ahora piérdete, antes de que yo pierda la paciencia…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no la has perdido todavía? — preguntó el rubio, horrorizado.

—… y olvida que salvaste mi vida y recuerda que _me violaste_ en un ascensor que estuvo a punto de_ derrumbarse_ en un sótano. ¡Si te hubieras tomado cinco minutos más para conseguir tu placer, ambos estaríamos muertos! ¡Tienes suerte de que no eche a los policías sobre ti!

—No creo que él se sienta afortunado en este momento —dijo Jasper, contemplando al violador/salvador, que se agarraba y se retorcía en el suelo de un modo poco digno.

—Y en cuanto a vosotros dos —dijo ella, rodeando a Alec, que dio un paso atrás y cubrió su entrepierna con ambas manos—, su amigo aquí tiene algunos problemas psicológicos serios. Él cree…

—… que es un hombre lobo —dijo Jasper que estaba detrás de ella. Ella giró, a una parte de ella no le gustaba la manera como los tres, deliberadamente o no, la habían encerrado muy estrechamente.

— ¿Conoces sus alucinaciones? —_Ahora podría ser un buen momento_, pensó ella con inquietud, _para retroceder dentro de mi apartamento y cerrar la puerta._

—Compartimos la misma alucinación—dijo Jasper, riéndose de ella con dientes muy blancos y muy agudos.

—Bien,_ maravilloso_ —ella chasqueó, ocultando su inquietud... la cual estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en temor. Ante el tono de ella, las cejas del rubio se arquearon apreciativamente—. Tal vez podáis compartir el mismo psiquiatra, también. ¿Tú… qué estás haciendo?

Él la olía, como un perro. Él no la tocó, pero se puso demasiado cerca y la olfateó hasta llegar a su cuello.

— Mierda —dijo Alec, justo antes de que ella lo empujara con suficiente fuerza para tambalearlo sobre sus talones. Él se volvió hacia el gigante derrumbado, quien había sido ayudado a ponerse de pie por el rubio—. Está embarazada.

Jacob sonrió abiertamente, triunfalmente, y la contempló con su mirada, una mirada fija demasiado orgullosa y posesiva para su gusto.

—Felicidades —le dijo Alec cortésmente—. A ambos.

Para su asombro, Jasper extendió la mano y la puso sobre su estómago plano.

—Aquí se desarrolla el siguiente líder de la manada —dijo él respetuosamente—. Felicitaciones, señora.

Ella rechinó sus dientes.

—La mano. Fuera. Ahora.

Él obedeció deprisa. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar que hacer o decir —nada había sido controlable desde aquella doble línea rosada— Jacob habló. Su color de piel volvía a ser morena, y se había repuesto del fuerte golpe en las pelotas, mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

—Bella, la versión corta es: soy un hombre lobo ,tal como creo que escuchaste, el líder de la manada, estás embarazada con mi heredero y sucesor, tengo enemigos que robarían a mi compañera y mi hijo, por lo tanto, no es seguro para ti quedarte aquí, tienes que venir a casa con nosotros.

Sin una palabra, ella giró y entró en su apartamento, cerrando firmemente la puerta en sus caras, trabando el cerrojo con un chasquido. Una vez dentro, comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que miró alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse.

— ¿Bella?

Era Jacob, llamándola desde el vestíbulo. _Seguro, como si fuera a abrir la puerta y decir, « ¿Sí, querido?»_

—Bella, aléjate de la puerta.

Habiendo visto su fuerza antes, tenía una buena idea de lo que venía, y fue inmediatamente hasta el pequeño cofrecito en la mesita auxiliar del salón. Hubo un tremendo ruido sordo y su puerta se estremeció en el marco. Ella abrió la tapa del cofre y agarró su Beretta de 9 mm, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan paranoide sobre la seguridad del arma que mantenía el cargador, totalmente cargado, en su dormitorio. No tenía tiempo para ir por el ahora…

¡CATAPLÁN!

… Su puerta simplemente había sido arrancada.

Ella se volvió, su palma acunaba el mango del arma para ocultar el vacío donde debería estar el cargador, y lo niveló hacia él, viendo el hueco de su garganta. El extraño moreno, como todavía no conocía su nombre, caminaba a través del umbral dentro de su casa. Sus amigos, ella se alivió al notarlo, no estaban a la vista en ninguna parte.

— ¿Vas a pegarle un tiro al padre de tu hijo? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Él recogió la puerta y la puso con esmero en su sitio y luego caminó hacia ella.

— Detente —dijo ella con frialdad— Date la vuelta. Vete ahora.

—No puedo imaginar tu rabia, tu dolor y tu frustración. —Su tono era serio; él ni siquiera le echó un vistazo al arma; su mirada estaba fija en su cara—. Te dije que no tenía ninguna opción, y espero que un día seas capaz de verme como más que un monstruo inconsciente.

—Derribar mi puerta no era un buen principio para tal efecto —dijo ella bruscamente—. Última oportunidad, Romeo. Vete.

—Lo siento.

Antes de que ella pudiera calcular como seguir disuadiéndolo, él había avanzado, tan rápidamente que no pudo rastrear inmediatamente el movimiento. Él se deslizó hacia delante, bajó la mira de su arma, y la asió alrededor de sus rodillas. Con una mano él amortiguó su espalda cuando ella cayó al piso; con la otra, él tiró el arma de su asimiento. Levantándola, él supo enseguida que no tenía ningún cargador, y se rió ante ella—. Buena fanfarronada. Nunca dudé de ti. —Él lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Quítate de encima!

—Lo haré. Espera. Dime ahora, mientras tenemos un poco de intimidad… ¿Fuiste lastimada esa noche? Después, quiero decir. Tuve que ser brusco cuando arrojé la puerta del ascensor. No había tiempo para…

Parte de su cólera, una diminuta parte, disminuyó. Él era un secuestrador y un violador, pero estaba terriblemente preocupado por su bienestar. Ella recordó también su preocupación esa noche, después de que la hubo tomado. Él encima de ella, ambos todavía jadeantes, y sus manos recorriendo sus miembros, comprobando si ella tenía heridas.

—No —confesó a través de sus dientes apretados—. No me hiciste daño a mí. Ni siquiera una rodilla raspada. Ellos me dijeron que tú habías muerto.

Sus ojos centellearon ante ella—. Sólo un par de piernas rotas. Pero me curo rápido. ¿Lo sentiste? ¿Sentiste dolor cuándo pensaste que yo estaba muerto?

—No — dijo ella rígidamente, recordando sus sollozos, el modo en que le había tomado una hora dejar de llorar después de que el ascensor cayó del eje.

—Si yo hubiera muerto —él susurró, inclinándose más cerca, para su fastidio, todo su lado izquierdo comenzó a hormiguear—. Si yo hubiera muerto, me habría llevado un recuerdo hermoso conmigo. Habría muerto saciado, sabiendo que mi semilla había encontrado un hogar, sabiendo que la mujer más valiente que alguna vez encontré iba a ser la madre de mi hijo.

—Cállate —dijo ella débilmente, llevando su mano arriba para presionar y alejar su rostro… él se alejó fácilmente, y ella tuvo la sensación de que eso sucedió porque lo complació, no debido a algo que ella hubiera hecho—. Cállate, te odio, lamento que _no hubieras_ muerto.

—Lo sé —dijo él tristemente—. Desgraciadamente tu opinión no va a cambiar. -Repentinamente, él movió todo su peso sobre ella, y ella sintió sus dedos subir y ubicarse en la unión entre su cuello y hombro... y empezó a estrujar.

Rosas negras florecieron en su vista y se sintió debilitada, como si algo estuviera consumiendo su preciosa fuerza. Conseguir alejarlo de ella se convirtió en tarea imposible cuando todo se volvió negro.


	3. Capitulo 3

**3.- Sentimientos enfrentados.**

Ella despertó en un dormitorio desconocido cuando su conciencia vino a gritos.

— ¡Qué demonios fue_ eso_! ¿Realmente usaste el Pellizco de Vulcano en mí, monstruo?

Entonces comprendió que estaba sola. El dormitorio era pequeño… la cama casi ocupaba el cuarto entero, y las paredes estaban revestidos de los paneles con empapelado pastel rayado. Había dos ventanas grandes en cada lado de la cama, y...

Y el dormitorio se movía. Ella saltó de la cama, que se balanceó durante un largo momento cuando una onda de vértigo la hundió, luego dio tumbos a la ventana más cercana.

El dormitorio estaba en una carretera. Viajando apenas a 113 Km/h.

Hubo un golpe seco y corto en la puerta, y luego el Extraño, Alto y Oscuro asomó su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella giró hacia él y él sonrió abiertamente cuando ella dijo bruscamente:

— ¡Estoy tan enferma de oír que me haces esa pregunta después de haberme hecho algo horrible!_ ¡No,_ no estoy bien! Soy víctima de violación y de secuestro y la víctima de un embarazo y víctima de un Pellizco Nervioso Vulcano y ahora estoy en alguna clase de dormitorio móvil…

—Esto es un auto caravana —dijo él amablemente, entrando en el cuarto, ocultando sus manos de su vista. Ella parecía un conejo, fácilmente asustadizo, como si ella pudiera huir en cualquier segundo. Por lo visto él tenía la misma impresión, porque su voz fue baja y muy calmante—. Quise que fueras cómoda durante el viaje.

—Que considerado eres —dijo ella con sarcasmo ácido—. Por qué, no he sido secuestrada antes por un hombre tan amable.

Su sonrisa se descoloró.

—Bella, tengo enemigos que te secuestrarían y tomarían a tu bebé y luego te matarían, así ellos podrían criar al siguiente líder de la jauría y tener la voz de poder. ¿Cómo podría dejar que eso pasara?

Ella respiró hondo y se forzó a calmarse. ¿Encima de todo… el poder físico, la voz atractiva… tenía que ser tan hermoso? Si ella hubiera conseguido una mirada de él en el ascensor antes de que las luces se apagaran, él probablemente no habría tenido que forzarla mucho.

—Mira. No digo que seas un mentiroso, ¿vale? No digo eso. Estoy segura que crees todo esto.

—Gracias —dijo él con sequedad.

—Pero el hecho es, que no puedes forzar a las mujeres en ascensores y luego presentarte en sus casas y tomarlas y llevarlas quien sabe dónde. N_o puedes._ ¿No sabes que no está bien? ¿No te preocupa?

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y movió su cabeza sobriamente.

—Sé realmente que esto está mal. Según tus leyes.

Ella levantó sus manos hastiada.

—Ah, aquí vamos.

—Me preocupo realmente —siguió él—. Estoy tan enojado y humillado como tú, estoy avergonzado por encontrarme en la necesidad de jugar al villano. Pero es mucho peor usarte para mi placer y luego nunca tenerte en cuenta. Sobre todo cuando yo sabía que estabas ovulando, sabía que había una posibilidad excelente de que te hubiera dejado embarazada. ¿Cómo podría volverte la espalda después de utilizarte? ¿Cómo podría nunca mirarte, para asegurarme que estabas fueras de peligro?

— ¡Bien!—gritó ella, chocando fuerte contra la cama—. ¡Mírame! ¡Dime que no estás muerto! Podrías haberme pedido perdón por forzarme y asustarme y… y de otra manera, y yo podría haberte agradecido por salvar mi vida, y luego podrías haber seguido tú camino y yo habría seguido el mío. En cambio haces _esto_ —Ella gesticulo hacia la alcoba —. Aborrezco los cuartos en ruedas —silbó ella.

—Había una pequeña posibilidad de que mis enemigos te encontraran —le recordó tranquilamente.

—Muy pequeña… tú sabías mi nombre y _todavía_ te tomó tres semanas encontrarme.

— ¿Incluso si hubiera sólo una posibilidad entre mil de estar en peligro, piensas que te arriesgaría por un solo instante? —él preguntó bruscamente—. Estas enojada conmigo ahora, pero y si yo nunca hubiera vuelto a tu vida... ¿y mis enemigos lo hubieran hecho? Habrías muerto blasfemando mi nombre. Yo no podría haber aguantado esto.

—Ah, por favor. —Ella le volvió la espalda—. Tú no das dos mierdas por mí. Yo fui un pedazo de trasero que no pudiste resistir. ¡Esto es… aaah!

Él se había puesto detrás de ella como un líquido, en una velocidad silenciosa que había visto antes, asustándola. Su mano cayó en su hombro y él la giró hacia él. Sus ojos, capturaron los suyos, eran de color oscuro y ardían.

—No digas eso otra vez —dijo él con una calma helada que la aterrorizó, tanto como la fascinó—. Es irrespetuoso para mí, tanto como para ti. No tengo el hábito de forzar a hembras, a pesar de lo que crees.

—Lo siento —dijo ella rápidamente, con los labios entumecidos. Entonces, despreciando su miedo, ella añadió con frialdad—. Quítame la mano de encima

Su mano desapareció.

—Y ahora te he asustado —dijo él con verdadera pena—. Perdóname, Bella.

—Es sólo que, ya que no me conoces, no veo como puedes afirmar algo así de mí —dijo ella con cuidado.

Su mano subió despacio, con cuidado, y cuando ella no se separó, la colocó en su mejilla con el toque de una paloma.

—Te conozco muy bien —murmuró él. —Hay mucho más en ti que la belleza.

Ella enrojeció; contra su piel caliente, su mano se sentía fresca.

—No soy hermosa.

Él se rió.

— ¿Con todo ese pelo moreno rizado?

—Se encrespa con rapidez —dijo ella.

— ¿Y todas esas adorables pecas?

—Puf.

— ¿Y esa piel pálida, como la crema más rica?

—Cuándo voy a la playa parezco un vampiro de mierda, agradecería muchísimo, si dejáramos de hablar de mi apariencia, ¿por favor?

—Entonces tendremos que hablar sólo de tu inteligencia y coraje e ingenio agudo —dijo él con la pena y pesar—. Qué aburrido.

Ella se rió; ella no lo pudo evitar. E inmediatamente guardo silencio.

— ¡Nunca antes había oído que te rieras! —él dijo, encantado—. Hazlo otra vez.

—No puedo reírme por una orden. Mira —dijo ella enérgicamente, regresando al tema, preguntándose cuanto iba a tocar su cara—, vamos a hablar de los hechos, aquí._ Hechos,_ no ilusiones y de que tú eres el rey de los hombres lobo y tienes enemigos que me quieren atrapar aunque ellos no me conozcan… hechos firmes y fríos. ¿Dónde está tu casa?

—En la Push, Forks —dijo él, divertido.

—Ah, sí, la Push—dijo ella sarcásticamente—, allí hay un semillero de hombres que pueden cambiar de forma. Claro. Lo que siempre pensé. Los turistas tenían que ir allí para ver hombres lobos.

Él se rió otra vez, y su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia su clavícula. Ella lo golpeó lejos y sé hecho hacia atrás, tan rápido que golpeó la pared lejana.

Asustado, él fue por ella, echándose cortésmente atrás cuando ella lo pateó.

—No me toques ahí otra vez. Nunca. Nunca _jamás_. Si lo haces, juro que voy a… —Ella no podía pensar en algo bastante malo—. Haré algo peor que arruinar tus pelotas.

Jacob comprendió después de varios segundos el por qué de su actitud.

—Yo no iba a golpearte de nuevo —dijo él. Para su asombro, él sonó herido realmente—. Solo quería tocarte.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! Eres despreciable, presentándote sin ser invitado, sujetándome y apretándome hasta quedarme fría…

—Tuve la impresión. —dijo él con sequedad, yendo hasta ella y arrastrándola, dando una patada en la esquina. Él la empujó suavemente a la cama y luego anduvo alrededor de ella, quedando de pie en el lado opuesto del cuarto—. Tuve la impresión de que no cooperarías en tu… uh… retiro. Las medidas tuvieron que ser tomadas. Pero piensa en esto… piensa en las cosas que yo podría hacerte si no apreciara tu bienestar.

Ella no lo había intentado. Ella había comprendido que en el ascensor él podría haberla matado, haberla mutilado, tan fácilmente como pisar fuerte una araña. Si él quisiera hacerle daño, había tenido una amplia oportunidad. Demonios, ella le había provocado el peor dolor que un hombre puede conocer... y no hubo ninguna venganza.

—Todavía estás equivocado —dijo ella firmemente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tienes más preguntas?

— ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a la Push?

—Te quedaras en mi casa familiar.

— ¿Hasta?

Él vaciló. Ella rechinó sus dientes y repitió la pregunta.

—Hasta que aceptes tu destino y libremente consientas quedarte conmigo. Con nosotros.

— ¿Para siempre? —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

Él asintió.

— ¿Me has secuestrado para siempre? ¿A menos que yo escape o haga volar el lugar o cualquier cosa?

—Sí. —Él hizo una pausa—. No espero que estés de acuerdo directamente…

Ella se lanzó sobre él. Era tiempo de aprovecharse del hecho que él no la dañaría gravemente. Su primer puñetazo falló… él agarró su muñeca a tiempo… pero su patada simultánea dio en el blanco, y él hizo una mueca mientras su pie se agrietaba en su espinilla.

— ¡Te odio! —gritaba ella, lloviendo puñetazos sobre él. Él sostuvo sus muñecas y recibió sus patadas estoicamente, sólo bloqueando estas a la ingle con su muslo—. ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Este no es mi destino, tú bicho raro, esto es solo _suerte inesperada_! ¡No me quedaré contigo, no lo haré! ¡Tengo_ una vida_! ¡Y esto no incluye continuar en Cape Cod con un bicho raro que cree que es un hombre lobo!

—Entendido. Pero no importa; te quedaras. —Por su chillido de rabia, él siguió—. Y mientras hablamos, no me gusta ser golpeado, o pateado —dijo él tranquilamente, haciendo una mueca cuando ella derrumbó su pie en su empeine con toda su fuerza—, así que habrá consecuencias en el futuro.

— ¡Que se jodan tus consecuencias! —Ella empujó su cabeza hacia delante golpeándolo con un extremo; él movió su cabeza a un lado y ella terminó por golpear su frente en su cuello.

—Comenzando ahora —él dijo, y la tiró tan bruscamente que perdió su aliento. Entonces su boca estuvo sobre la suya en un beso doloroso que robó la fuerza de sus rodillas. Él fijó sus brazos a sus lados y, cuando los dientes de ella estuvieron juntos en una tentativa de morderlo, él se contentó con mordisquear suavemente su labio inferior.

—No lo hagas —se las ingenió Bella para decir, y cuando su boca se abrió la lengua de él resbaló por delante de sus dientes.

Él se retiró antes que ella pudiera juntar el sentido para morderlo otra vez. Él respiraba con fuerza. Casi tanta como ella. Su efecto en ella la enfurecía y ella prácticamente rechinó sus dientes de rabia.

—Y —él dijo con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos brillaron—, ahora que sabes que hay consecuencias, siéntete libre de darme puñetazos siempre ya que después, puedo poner mis manos sobre ti sin sentirme ni un poco culpable, en esas condiciones.

—Deberías morir de culpa —dijo estranguladamente—. Te odio.

Él contemplaba su boca, en la suya había una línea de tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Él se marchó, cerrando de golpe la puerta del dormitorio dejándola débil detrás de él. Bella se sentó antes de que sus rodillas la traicionaran. Y empezó a llorar por una vida a la que nunca volvería.

-0-

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Me merezco un review por lo menos**_

_**Besos**_

_***Lynx***_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, le pertenecen a S. Mayer y la historia no es mía es una adaptación, yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

**4.-No dejaré de luchar**

—Esta —dijo el alto, oscuro y repugnante hombre a las quince o más personas allí reunidas—, es mi futura esposa, Isabella Swan.

—Señora —dijo la pequeña muchedumbre con una respetuosa armonía.

Bella abrió su boca para decirles exactamente lo que pensaba lo de ser su futura señora, pero el muy bastardo le dio un golpecito para llamarle la atención.

—Ella está aquí completamente en contra de su voluntad —continuó él—, y por eso no está muy feliz. También está embarazada y yo soy el padre.

La muchedumbre emitió un ahogado grito de felicidad.

—… y tampoco está feliz por eso. Ocurrió, como algunos de vosotros probablemente habéis adivinado, durante la última luna llena.

Cabezadas de asentimiento. Miradas comprensivas. Ella mordió su lengua, con fuerza, para evitar chillar por la vergonzosa rabia que sentía.

—Por tanto, será algo grosera, tirará cosas, y hará todo lo posible por escaparse —él continuó tranquilamente, como si ella no estuviera de pie, pegada a su codo, escuchando cada palabra—. No entiende su vulnerabilidad y no puede apreciar su delicado estado. Y tampoco os agradecerá a ninguno que se lo indiquéis. —Hizo una pausa—. Tened paciencia con ella.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco. En el borde del gentío, una menuda y morena mujer le guiñó el ojo traviesamente.

—Alice, ¿podrías mostrarle a Bella sus habitaciones?

La pequeña morena asintió y avanzando inmediatamente. El Psicópata se dio la vuelta y le preguntó con ridícula cortesía.

— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, Bella?

—Sólo una. —Ella hizo una pausa. Él esperó, el gentío esperó, con expectación. —. ¿Cómo diablos te llamas?

¡Gol! Él enrojeció un poco, y hubo algunas risitas disimuladas entre el gentío. Alice se rió tontamente, y rápidamente ahogó el sonido cuando él le echó una mirada con un ceño fruncido.

—Ah… es cierto, nunca tuvimos tiempo para eso, ¿verdad? Es Jacob. Jacob Black.

—Genial —dijo ella, sin sorprenderse. Después del mes que había tenido, nada podría sorprenderla. Los Black controlaban un vasto Imperio de navegación y eran presuntamente más ricos que Dios. El padre de su hijo poseía el alto edificio donde ella había tomado el ascensor, probablemente también poseía la revista para la que trabajaba. Eso se figuraba.

—Psicópata y rico.

—Tengo tanto miedo —dijo él con una sonrisa insufriblemente sexy. Ella apartó la mirada, disgustada.

**-0-**

Alice la condujo fuera del patio, de la asombrosa mansión que había vislumbrado desde el RV. Después de su última confrontación con el alto, el oscuro, y con Black, había llorado hasta dormirse. Y cuando se despertó, se habían detenido en la casa solariega más hermosa que hubiera visto alguna vez. Había estado tan pasmada por el tamaño y la majestuosidad de la casa, que no había dicho palabra cuando Jacob la llevó suavemente fuera del RV y la presentó al personal de la casa, mientras Alec y Jasper el pelirrojo le habían asegurado, que todos compartían con Jacob su «alucinación».

Ella estaba tan impresionada por la mansión que estaba pegada al océano, apenas podía preocuparse de ser mantenida presa por quince personas tan locas como el mismo Black. La auténtica ansiedad vendría, no tenía ninguna duda, con el tiempo. Tan pronto como su conmoción y sorpresa se esfumaran. Entonces movería hasta el infierno hasta que pagara. Luego haría…

—Espero que llegue a querer este lugar —decía Alice, mientras la conducía por la casa donde se rodó "Lo que el viento se llevó", es decir, la copia exacta de los Doce Robles—. Hemos estado esperándola durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Esperándome?

—Para que nuestro líder tomará a su compañera —explicó Alice. Una morena encantadora y delicada con ojos castaños, y una piel tan pálida que era casi translúcida. Ella era diminuta; casi una cabeza más pequeña que Bella, y la misma Bella media metro sesenta y cinco—. Él necesita un heredero. Solo es algo desafortunado que... —Su voz fue disminuyendo, aparentemente avergonzada.

—No sabes como de desafortunado —dijo Bella con sequedad—. Mira, Alice, supongo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me ayudes.

—Ni me lo pregunte, señora —dijo ella firmemente—. Moriría por Jacob. Cualquiera de nosotros.

—En otras palabras, que no gaste saliva, preguntando a alguien más para intentar salir de esta cárcel —terminó.

—Su «cárcel», señora —dijo Alice con una sonrisa, abriendo un juego de puertas de caoba.

Bella caminó por la habitación más hermosa que ella hubiera visto alguna vez, con suelos de reluciente madera, con exuberantes alfombras, con una chimenea lo suficiente grande como para asar dos cerdos, y varias puertas. ¡Y la cama! Una monstruosidad extra-grande, lo suficiente grande para que durmieran cómodamente una familia de seis miembros.

—El cuarto de baño, armario, otro armario, balcón —decía Alice, abriendo todas las puertas.

— ¡Espera! —dijo Bella, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —. Alice se rió tontamente otra vez—. Bien, vale, el lugar ocupa una posición alta en mi Lista de los Diez Sitios Para Ser Mantenida Presa. Pero esto inspira poco confianza, sabes.

— ¿Hmmmm? —dijo Alice, abriendo la cama.

—Ser mantenida aquí contra mi voluntad —le recordó Bella con impaciencia. Esperando que Alice sé sonrojarse, reconociera su culpa, que hiciera algo, algo además de encogerse de hombros y mirarla indiferente, diablos. Entonces un pensamiento la golpeó, y preguntó bruscamente— ¿Dónde duerme Black?

—En la habitación contigua —dijo ella simplemente.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Eso tendrá que hablarlo con él, señora.

— ¡Y para de llamarme señora! ¡No tengo noventa años!

—Como desee, mi señora.

— ¡Fuera! —siseo ella, y para su alivio y sorpresa, Alice obedeció inmediatamente.

Bella se lanzó sobre la cama, envolviéndose inmediatamente con el edredón. Se sentía demasiado enojada para llorar otra vez, lo cual era un alivio… ya que había llorado en exceso últimamente. ¡Ahora era el momento de la acción!

— ¿Deseas algo de comer antes de tratar de escapar?

Era Black, había introducido su cabeza por la puerta que conectaba indudablemente su habitación con la suya. Como le gustaría golpearle al cerrar la puerta, observar como se le salían los ojos de sus orbitas cuando le rompía el cuello.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada desde su cama.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¡Ahora!

—Lo siento.

Ella se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama, tambaleándose hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas sobre los dibujos del edredón. Su boca tembló mientras luchaba por obtener el control de sí misma.

—Black, lo digo por última vez: No me quedaré aquí contigo. No tendré nada que ver contigo. Eres un criminal y un burro, resumiendo un miserable.

—No tienes miedo —dijo él con un suspiro satisfecho—. Sabía que no lo tendrías.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Estoy demasiado enojada para tener miedo. Escucha, cabeza de chorlito: va a haber monstruosas repercusiones si tratas de mantenerme aquí. Estamos hablando de huesos rotos e incursiones del FBI. Estaré fuera de aquí en un segundo si se presenta la oportunidad.

Él realmente pareció alarmado… ¿Seria ante la posibilidad de perder su juguete sexual? ¿O por una razón más profunda? Entonces su expresión se aclaró.

—Habrá consecuencias si tratas de escaparte —dijo él simplemente, avanzando uno pasos por la habitación y suavemente cerrando la puerta contigua. Había cambiado su traje por unos pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta blanca, y si era posible, estaba más de rechupete con la ropa informal, mostrando sutilmente los músculos de sus piernas y su tórax. Él estaba tan ridículamente bronceado, ridículamente hermoso—. ¿Vas a tratar de escaparte pronto? —preguntó él, como si preguntara sobre la temperatura de la habitación.

—Tú…Tú…—farfulló ella ante su absurda pregunta—. Se supone que tú no quieres que me escape.

—No escaparas. Te atraparemos. No quiero que te marches… es peligroso. Además, como antes te lo advertí, habrá consecuencias si lo intentas y te escapas.

— ¿Qué consecuencias? —preguntó ella, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ya lo sabía.

Su mirada estaba nivelada.

—Consecuencias como las del ascensor.

Su boca se quedó seca, justo cuando su corazón se desbocaba.

—Pide ayuda, Black. Tan rápidamente como sea posible.

— ¿Crees que estoy contento con este panorama?

— ¡Sí! Creo que estás muy contento —dijo ella amargamente.

El holgazán realmente pareció herido. No podía creer que fuera tan sencillo.

—Es la única manera en la que puedo pensar para impedirte que trates de marcharte —él suspiró—, ya que no me crees cuando te digo sobre el peligro.

Él caminó hacia la cama, haciéndola bajar sus ojos. Tendría que haber sido ciega para no ver el hambre que había en su mirada.

—No te mentiré… una parte de mí quiere que lo intentes y que escapes —aclaró él—. No me entiendas mal… Lamentos las circunstancias que te trajeron aquí. Y lamento que no te guste mi casa.

—Nunca dije que no me gustaba tu casa —le interrumpió ella bruscamente.

—Pero sí tratas de escaparte, como si tratas de hacerme daño otra vez, entonces te tomaré sin sentir nada de culpa.

—Tú…

—Apenas puedo estar de pie tan cerca de ti sin tocarte —dijo él, y por un momento pudo ver el dolor y el ansia que había en su mirada, por lo que aparto la mirada—. Tenerte durmiendo a sólo unos metros de mí me va a llevar a la locura. Pero no te tomaré otra vez por la fuerza, Bella… excepto claro si hay un factor disuasivo. Porque —añadió él tristemente—, por mucho que anhele tu tacto, sé que no puedes soportar estar cerca de mí, que me desprecias. Así que tener relaciones sexuales aliviaría mi hambre mientras te castigara. —Se dio la vuelta—. Deseo que pudiera ser diferente entre nosotros —dijo sin darse la vuelta—. Daría cualquier cosa por que todo fuera diferente.

— ¿Sabes por lo que yo daría cualquier cosa? —preguntó ella dulcemente, buscando a tientas detrás de ella para lanzarle algo, y descubriendo nada más mortal que una almohada.

Él se rió en ese momento, dejando la habitación. La almohada solo golpeo la puerta, cayendo sobre el suelo con un golpe seco.

**-0-**

_**Lo siento, lo siento, se que llevo sin actualizar muchos meses, pero de verdad es que se me fue totalmente la inspiración de todo, pero no dejaré mis historias, de verdad.**_

_****Princes Lynx****_


	5. Capítulo 5

**5.- Escape.**

Ya que Back, el cretino sádico, jadeaba al pensar en su fuga, y ya que había puesto sobre aviso a la casa de que ella era un huésped no dispuesta, Bella decidió quedarse un rato, con tal de que su situación no cambiara.

Así que tomó el almuerzo con Black y su personal, que eran obviamente más amigos que empleados, en un comedor que tenía más ventanas que un solárium. La luz del sol salpicada a través de la mesa y brillaba en los suelos de madera dorados. Se sentó en el comedor más fino que hubiese visto alguna vez y había comentado sobre cuán delicioso estaba todo lo probado. Ellos habían estado mirándola con expectación, y parecieron decepcionados cuando no lanzó cosas o saltó a través de la mesa por las puertas francesas que conducían a la playa.

— ¿Cuándo supo que esperaba al niño de nuestro líder? —preguntó Jasper, deslizando la panera hacia ella.

Ella se ayudó con otro pedazo de tomate secado por el sol y pan de albahaca y miró su reloj.

—Aproximadamente seis horas y catorce minutos.

Bella alzó la vista de su sopa.

— ¿Te has hecho una de esas pruebas en casa? ¿No has visto a un doctor?

—Tenía una cita para esta tarde. Que perdí. Adivina por qué, Rey Psico.

Él permaneció tranquilo, aunque vio que algunos del personal escondían sonrisas.

—Bien, entonces, necesitas un doctor. Alice, procúraselo. —Él echó un vistazo a Bella con un ceño fruncido, luego añadió—, un médico femenino, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

—Cómo, ¿hay muchos doctores hombre lobo para elegir? —Bella interrumpió sarcásticamente—. Qué, ¿Tenéis un listín telefónico? —Cuando los demás se rieron, tuvo un pensamiento repentino—. Ah, ¿tendremos que ir a la ciudad para eso?

Jasper, sentado a la izquierda de Black, ella estaba a su derecha, se rió disimuladamente.

—Buen intento. El doctor vendrá aquí.

—Bien, que perfecto para él.

—Ella — dijo Jacob corrigiéndola bruscamente.

Bella levantó sus cejas, no dijo nada, y comió su pollo. Black estaba celoso ¿De un doctor masculino? Ridículo. De todos modos, podría ser un botón práctico que empujar. Archivó el pensamiento.

— ¿Está enfadada porque piensa que estamos todos locos, o porque está aquí contra su voluntad? —Jasper preguntó con curiosidad.

—No pienso que sea una pregunta justa —dijo Jacob con reproche.

—Sí, quiero decir, tengo tantos motivos para estar furiosa con todos vosotros, ¿cómo puedo escoger sólo uno?

—Quise decir —dijo Jasper, aclarando un poco—, dentro de tres días será luna llena. Y podrá mirar como algunos de nosotros cambiamos, o incluso a uno de nosotros cambiando, y luego no pensará más que estamos locos, ¿así podría ser más fácil aceptarnos ya que estaría bien para usted?

Ella realmente pudo sentir como el color huía de su cara, podría sentir el temblor en sus manos. Dejó caer la cuchara en su sopa y huyó de la mesa, corrió y corrió, hacia sus cuartos.

Jacob la alcanzó en la escalera. Ella se soltó y siguió corriendo. Nunca captando una indirecta, la siguió a su dormitorio.

— ¿La luna llena? —ella preguntó, odiando la nota chillona, nerviosa de su voz. Él cerró la puerta para asegurar un poco de intimidad; ella apenas lo notó—. ¿La luna llena otra vez? ¡No puedo pasar por eso nuevamente! ¡No puedo pasar por aquella _locura_contigo otra vez! _¡No me toques!_

Él había avanzado hacia ella, no haciendo caso de su chillido y la tiró, luchando, en un abrazo firme.

—Está bien —dijo en su pelo—. Yo había planeado dejar las tierras cuando mi cambio viniera. No te habría forzado otra vez. Te prometí que no te forzaría, excepto como castigo.

— ¿Qué buena es una promesa tuya? —ella se ahogó, descansando su frente contra su hombro. Él olía tan bien. Era tan consolador como irritante.

—Te he hecho muchas cosas, Bella, pero ¿cuándo he roto una promesa?

Ella se encogió de hombros hoscamente. Entonces se reforzó, recordando. Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Pero ¿y los demás? Todos piensan que son hombres lobos, también, todos…

—No tienes nada que temer de las hembras, porque como mi compañera, eres la hembra alfa. No, escucha, Bella… si esto es una ilusión, al menos tenemos que seguir las mismas reglas, ¿verdad? Y los machos, no van a poder tocarte sin mi permiso. —Su voz se endureció—. Y no lo daré. Nunca. Así que no tienes nada que temer.

Ella se ahogó en una risa.

—De verdad que no —dijo él, presionando un beso caliente en su frente—. Ahora vuelve y finaliza tu almuerzo. No quieres privar al bebé de comida, ¿cierto?

—No —suspiró. Ella le echó un vistazo otra vez; él había puesto un brazo alrededor de su hombro y la conducía hacia la puerta, de regreso al comedor. Un pensamiento la golpeó un poco tarde, pero su proceso de pensamiento estaba siendo continuamente frustrado por shock sobre shock—. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Sobre qué estoy embarazada, quiero decir? No he tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo. No, es que me preocupe —añadió deprisa.

—Estoy conmovido —dijo simplemente, dándole una sonrisa calurosa. Él se inclinó cerca y ella intuyó que él quería muchísimo besarla. ¿Alguna preocupación tardía por sus sentimientos lo contuvo?—. Me encantan los niños. La manada necesita la continuidad de la sucesión. Y consigo tenerte ahora, ¿verdad?

Su voz terminó en una nota de broma, pero ella no se sintió divertida.

—Por un minuto, casi me gustabas —dijo regularmente, apartando su brazo—. Gracias por devolverme la pelota.

En la mesa del comedor, otra persona que creía ser hombre lobo todavía fulminaba con la mirada a Jasper, que estaba miserablemente avergonzado.

—De verdad lo siento —dijo él inmediatamente al ver Bella—. No debería haberle recordado sobre la luna llena. Olvidé que… —Él hizo una pausa, echó un vistazo a Jacob, y se sonrojó más—. No tengo ninguna excusa. Soy así lo sí…

—Por favor contente —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y recostándose—. Soy yo quién debería pedir perdón. Puedo asegurarte que esta no es mi forma de ser habitual, dejar caer los cubiertos y huir hacia el dormitorio cuando la palabra «luna» es introducida en la conversación.

Los demás se rieron, Jacob más embarazoso que cualquiera. Jasper se rió de ella con verdadera gratitud. Y Alec le sirvió otra pechuga de pollo en su plato.

— ¿Y un paseo, Alice? —ella preguntó enérgicamente, después de que los platos del almuerzo habían sido quitados—. Podría comprobar también mi nueva casa.

—Ella tratará de escapar —advirtió Alec, terminando lo último de su helado de melocotón.

—Lo sé —dijo Alice defensivamente—. No tienes que decírmelo todo, Sr. Hombre Perfecto.

—Tráemela una vez que la hayas encontrado nuevamente —dijo Jacob por causalidad, pero sus ojos brillaban de un modo que a Bella no le gustó.

— ¡Hola! —ella gritó—. ¡Estoy todavía en el cuarto, aquí! ¿Puedes tener esta conversación dónde yo no pueda oírte?

Alice se rió tontamente, y extendió una mano. Sorprendida, Bella la tomó.

—Vamos —dijo ella—. Comenzaremos con los jardines. Si me aporrea la cabeza para escaparse, intenta no echarme a perder el pelo.

—Por Dios —ella refunfuñó, pero obedientemente siguió a Alice hacia la puerta.

Ella había decidido, de hecho, escaparse al día siguiente o mejor antes de la luna llena. Apartando los favores de Jacob, no tenía ninguna intención de compartir una casa, a pesar de ser lujosa, con veinte personas compartiendo la misma ilusión. Y no planeaba estar en el mismo estado con Black cuando él pasara por eso otra vez. No tenía miedo de ser forzada, tanto como forzada al placer. Sus mejillas ardían con humillación cada vez que recordaba como él la había hecho gritar de éxtasis. De un salto estuvo de vuelta en el ascensor caliente, oscuro, Jacob introduciendo su pene entre sus muslos, sus dedos ahondando en su piel, mudamente impulsando más, más...

Ella se sacudió, y se concentró en el paseo. Ahora no era tiempo de fantasear. Ahora era el momento para trazar, planear y evitar finalmente estas locuras.

En la rosaleda, Alice dijo en voz baja:

—No la culpamos. Por estar disgustada, quiero decir. Debe haber sido... —Ella se aquietó, luego preguntó tímidamente—, ¿fue muy horrible?

— ¡Eh! ¿Quieres decir estar atrapada en el ascensor con tu jefe? Bien, las luces se apagaron, así que no podíamos leer _Glamour_...

—Eres muy amable al tomarte esto en broma, pero... No puedo imaginar cómo debe haber sido para usted, una humana pura e incrédula, además. Rasgándole la ropa, arañándola y mordiéndola, y ser forzada a arrodillarse y tomada sin mucha «delicadeza»... Supongo que tuvo que ver a un doctor. —Ella se veía como si fuera a echarse a llorar—. Supongo que la desgarró y... y no me extraña que le odie. A nosotros.

—Uh... sí. Sí, fue un tormento interminable. ¿Quién construyó eso ahí?

Cuando Alice obedientemente le mostró el cobertizo del jardinero, la mente de Bella giró. Lo que Alice imaginaba no había sido en absoluto lo que pasó. Jacob había tratado de calmarla, darle placer, asegurándose que ella estaba lista para él. Él había tenido tanto control, al menos. ¿Qué pensaría sinceramente Alice si le dijera que había sido la experiencia sexual más emocionante, agradable de su vida? ¿Qué significaba eso, que él había estado casi fuera de control, pero sintió el bastante cariño para hacer todo lo posible para no dañarla, incluso darle placer?

De un salto, estuvo de vuelta en el ascensor caliente, oscuro…

Bella apartó el pensamiento con una firmeza que no sintió.

—No puede dejar las tierras —decía Alice causalmente—, hasta que matemos a Edward. Pero después de eso, debería ser posible.

— ¿Qué? —Ella casi se cayó en un alto arbusto—. ¿Ahora hablas de matar a alguien y así puedo marcharme?

— ¿No le explicó nuestro líder sobre Edward?

—Francamente, tiendo a aplacarlo cuando él balbucea sobre todos los buenos motivos suyos para violar la ley en lo que a mí concierne.

—Su ley —indicó Alice tranquilamente—, no la nuestra.

Bella vio su aliento elevarse tan gris que era casi de plata.

—Bien, picaré. ¿Cuál es tu ley?

—Seguridad de los compañeros y niños primero, sobre y antes que _todo lo demás_. Jacob tiene que mantenerla segura. Como él sabe que es correcto, y porque debe poner un ejemplo. ¿Cómo podría el resto de nosotros seguir a alguien que no puede proteger ni siquiera a su propia compañera?

—No soy su compañera —dijo ella bruscamente.

—Sí —Alice dijo simplemente—, lo eres.

Bella se exasperó lentamente por eso durante los cinco minutos que les tomó andar de la rosaleda a la playa.

— ¿Cómo entra Edward en todo esto? —preguntó por fin.

—Él es nuestro enemigo. Él fue un traidor hace cinco años. Su compañera le daba niñas y él quiso un heredero, alguien que pudiese entrenar para desafiar al líder de la manada. Él es demasiado cobarde para intentar un desafío él mismo; quiso que un hijo hiciera el trabajo sucio. —Alice la chica tan mona, y delicada escupió en la arena para expresar su repugnancia.

—So, so, mira aquellos escupitajos. —Bella se quitó sus zapatos y meneó sus dedos en el oleaje, explorando el horizonte y juzgando la sabiduría de nadar hasta Inglaterra para escapar. De todos modos, era una ilusión fascinante—. ¿Su compañera le daba hijas? ¿Nunca leyó un libro de texto de biología? El esperma elige el género.

—Edward es... anticuado —dijo Alice de mala gana—. Él representaba la manada antes de que los Black asumieran el control. Salvaje, indisciplinado. Edward mató a su compañera después del nacimiento de su cuarta hija. Jacob lo habría matado, pero debido a la intercesión de las otras hijas de Edward, que pidieron que su líder preservara la vida de su padre. Jacob lo hizo, pero lo desterró. Ahora el traidor de Edward, del único modo que él puede subir al poder es si consigue poner sus manos en el niño del líder de la manada.

—Así, yo sería secuestrada —dijo Bella con sequedad.

—Si alguna vez se cruzara en el camino de Edward, él la mataría para vengarse de Jacob, ya que ¿qué es peor que la pérdida de una compañera? O la mantendría hasta que pariera, tomaría al niño, y luego la mataría. Y él estaría bien vengado en efecto, ya que sería como el padre del siguiente líder de la manada, y subiría al poder rápidamente. Y estaríamos de vuelta en los días de salvajismo y sangre. —Alice giró sin parpadear, mirando fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a Bella—. Ese sería el final de todos nosotros. —Silencio—. No puede marcharse mientras Edward esté vivo.

A pesar de ella, Bella sintió una emoción de miedo. Resueltamente, la apartó. Eso era todo parte de su ilusión, era la forma de Jacob para justificar su secuestro. Ella no lo creería.

Tenía que haber una manera de salir de allí.

Agotada por los acontecimientos salvajes de las últimas horas, o la fatiga provocada por un embarazo temprano, cuando Alice la devolvió a la casa grande, Bella fue directamente a su cuarto y se estiró en la cama para dormir la siesta. La cama era ridículamente cómoda, su cuarto asombrosamente hermoso, y si no estuviera siendo mantenida aquí contra su voluntad tendría probablemente la época de su vida.

Infiernos, pensó adormilada, mirando el juego ligero contra el empapelado de un rico oro, no hubo nadie en su vida desde el colegio. En circunstancias diferentes, engulliría a Black con una cuchara. _Ella__lo violaría_. Magnífico, rico, inteligente, y un caballero… cuando no violaba y secuestraba. Un verdadero pellizco. Y esos ojos... esos ojos...

Sí, podría lamentar definitivamente que las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes, que no se hubiesen encontrado en tal condición drástica. Pero, como su madre solía decir, lo hecho no puede ser deshecho. Su misión no era jugar lindo con los lunáticos, debía conseguir salir de allí.

Con aquel pensamiento inquietante, fue a la deriva en el sueño. Y se encontró a sí misma en el ascensor otra vez… el mes pasado, había tropezado en aquel ascensor dos o tres veces por semana. Sólo esa vez, Jacob no la salvó. ¡Esta vez, la usó y la abandonó, le volvió la espalda y la dejó el ascensor hacha un ovillo, abandonándola en el vagón, en la oscuridad, y hubo un Chasquido aterrador! cuando los cables se separaron y luego la sensación enfermiza de la caída libre, sus pies dejaron el suelo y su cabeza machacó el techo, su estómago subió hasta su garganta y gritó que caía, gritó para que él la salvara, y…

—Bella... silencio, Bella, está bien. Estás segura aquí.

—Ah —ella dijo débilmente, abriendo sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, mientras soñaba que había sido abrazada. Él estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sosteniéndola en su regazo como la muñeca más grande del mundo.

Cuando ella descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, fue absurdamente consolada por el ruido sordo del latido del corazón en sus oídos.

— ¿Sueñas con el ascensor a menudo? —él preguntó, su voz contra su oído en un estruendo profundo.

—No —mintió. En un momento ella tendría que fingir sentirse ultrajada y empujarlo lejos. En un momento. Por el momento, maldita sea, era demasiado agradable ser abrazada con ternura. Incluso si él estaba loco. Incluso si él la había metido en más problema de los que estado alguna vez hubiese estado—. No, nunca.

—Yo lo hago, también —dijo él suavemente, como si ella hubiese dicho la verdad—. Sólo, que en mis sueños, no puedo salvarte. Y caes. Y me despierto con un grito en mi garganta.

Ella se estremeció contra él, cerrando sus ojos. Él acarició su espalda y le murmuró; no agarró ninguna palabra, pero fue consolada por el tono.

—En el mío —susurró ella—, me abandonas. Me usas y me abandonas y el ascensor cae hasta el sótano y ellos meten lo que queda de mí en un tarro de jalea.

Él la apretó más fuerte.

—Nunca. Yo moriría antes de dejar que te sucediese.

—Lo sé —ella dijo y, para su sorpresa, lo sabía como un hecho, como sabía su propio nombre—. Lo demostraste, ¿verdad? Pero no puedo dejar de soñar con ello.

—Ni yo —estuvo de acuerdo él.

Ella notó que su pezón derecho, que estaba aproximadamente a 5 centímetros de su boca, estaba tieso. Probablemente por ella; cada vez que abría su boca, el aliento resoplaba a través de ello. Tuvo el absurdo impulso de besarlo. Probarlo. Pasar su lengua a través él y probar la textura. Su boca realmente se había secado ante su necesidad repentina, inquietante de invitarlo a compartir.

Él frotaba su mejilla contra la coronilla y ella podría sentir la tensión increíble de su cuerpo, como lo había sentido la noche en el ascensor. Él la deseaba, comprendió con entusiasmo. Pero tenía miedo de hacer algo, miedo de que ella luchara contra él, echara la casa abajo a gritos, llamarle apodos. Él quiso conservar esta paz temporal entre ellos mientras pudiese. ¿Qué haría él, se preguntó con una alegría extraña, tormentosa, si yo me inclinara y besara su pezón? ¿Y deslizara sus pantalones cortos abajo hasta sus tobillos y lo tomara en mi boca?

—Vine a buscarte —dijo, y ella pensó que su voz pareció gruesa—, porque la doctora está aquí.

De un salto, recordó: ella estaba embarazada, de él, contra su voluntad, en su casa, contra su voluntad. Ella se sentó y lo empujó lejos. Cristo, mentalmente gimió, levantándose y saliendo con la puerta, ¿en qué pensaba? Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que olvide que odio a éste pelota.

La doctora, que se presentó como Rosalie Hale, los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Bella la saludó diciendo,

—Me alegro de conocerla, soy Isabella Marie Swan, ellos están todos locos y me mantienen presa, ¿podría sacarme de aquí?

La doctora, una chica rubia con ojos color del mar, fue toda conmiseración cuando explicó que ella, también, era un hombre lobo, y estaba muy honrada de atender a la compañera del líder de la manada así como a su futuro líder de la manada, y ¿se opondría mi señora a hacer pis en este vaso?

Bella arrebató el vaso de plástico de la mano de la doctora Hale, lanzó una fiera mirada hacia Jacob, no hizo caso de la sonrisa satisfecha de Jasper, y dijo en voz alta:

—Los odio a todos —y marchó a un cuarto de baño cercano.

Después de media hora, la doctora Hale había confirmado su embarazo y le había dado lo que se veía como… sí, lo era. Un cubo de helado lleno de vitaminas prenatales.

— ¿Qué demonios? —ella preguntó inútilmente, levantando el cubo y sorprendida por su peso.

—Usted necesitará al menos cuatro al día, debido a su metabolismo aumentado — la informó la doctora.

—Seguro —dijo ella, bromeando.

La doctor Hale lo dejó pasar, le advirtió sobre su dieta, y le dijo que la vería otra vez en dos semanas.

_Seguro_, pensó Bella. Echó un vistazo alrededor a Jacob, Alice, y Alec. Ahora o nunca. Si cualquiera de ellos viniera con ella, estaba frita.

—Doctora Hale, ¿puedo hablar con usted de algo femenino y privado? —preguntó, fingiendo vergüenza.

—Por supuesto —la doctora dijo rápidamente, justo cuando los demás hacían un educado gesto—. Venga, pasee conmigo hasta mi coche.

Una vez fuera, Bella echó un vistazo alrededor otra vez, no vio a nadie, y siguió a la doctora Hale a su coche, un pequeño Ford Tauro elegante.

—Cosas de hombres lobos. Si resultara ser verdad, ¿tendré una camada? ¿Tendré un cachorro?

La doctora Hale se rió amablemente.

—No, no tendrá una camada. Dos, a lo sumo… y es raro para nuestra clase. Y los hombres lobos no se convierten hasta la pubertad. Él o ella parecerá un niño normal perfectamente hasta, ah, sobre los trece más o menos. —Ella sonrió abiertamente—. Entonces todo el infierno va a destrozarse suelto. No se preocupe por ser la madre humana de un hombre lobo, sin embargo. Nuestro líder la ayudará. Todos la ayudaremos.

—El pueblo criara a un hombre lobo —dijo Bella irónicamente, por causalidad levantando el enorme contenedor de vitaminas prenatales. ¿Quién alguna vez oyó de tomar cuatro por día? La doctora le había dado lo bastante para durarle diez años.

—Para criar al siguiente líder de la manada, ciertamente. —La Doctora Hale dio vuelta para mirarla con una mirada fija seria—. Una cosa, sin embargo. Su niño será muy apreciado. No sólo debido a su estado en la manada, sino porque a menudo el niño de una mezcla de humano/hombre lobo es capaz de controlar su Cambio. Convertirse en lobo en cualquier momento, no sólo durante la luna llena.

A pesar de ella, Bella quedó fascinada por la complejidad de la fantasía.

— ¿Es por eso qué los demás no se ofenden por mí? Yo pensaría, si algo, un humano diluyera la variedad.

—No en este caso. Las madres humanas son apreciadas. Listas, mucho más valerosas. Cada vez que usted intenta morder a Jacob, bromear, o hace un esfuerzo decidido para esconder su miedo, les gusta usted más. _Le_ gusta usted más.

—Ah —dijo Bella completamente desconcertada.

—Bien —la doctora Hale dijo razonablemente—, ¿quién quiere un trapo de consorte?

—No yo —ella dijo, y balanceó el contenedor pesado, con fuerza, en la cabeza de la doctora Hale. El golpe sacudió a la pequeña mujer en el coche, donde saltó lejos y golpeó el paseo de grava, con fuerza. Bella se dispuso a pasar por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de la doctora Hale, y quedó sorprendida al ver que la mujer todavía estaba consciente.

—No lo haga —pronunció mal, tratando de levantarse—. Es demasiado peligroso. Edward la matará.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella, y lo hacía.

La doctora era casi 30 cm más baja, después de todo. Pero resistente como el infierno. Bella saltó al coche, encendió el motor con un juego de llaves cómodamente dejadas en el encendido—. Cristo —refunfuñó, cerrando de golpe el coche en la primera velocidad—, la golpeé en la cabeza y su única preocupación es por mí. Maldición. —Si ella no tuviera cuidado, se encadenaría a aquellos locos.

Estaba bajo la vereda y bajo la puerta antes de que la alarma fuera dada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6.- Atrapada en el abismo.**

Consciente de que tenía que darse prisa, quién sabía cuántos coches, helicópteros, tenía a su disposición Black, frenó en seco delante de la Comisaría Barnstable Sprinting, e irrumpió dentro gritando:

— ¡Socorro, he sido secuestrada por un grupo de locos que creen que son hombres lobo!

Las tres personas que había en la sala, el sargento detrás del escritorio, un agente fuera de servicio y un detective vestido de civil, se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

—Una ciudad tranquila —masculló Bella, manteniendo un oído alerta ante posibles ruidos de persecución.

—Lo tomaré yo —dijo el detective. Era un hombre grande, la superaba en unos buenos diez centímetros, de cabello castaño-cobrizo, con los ojos verdes y unos puños del tamaño de bolos. Le indicó que se dirigiera hacia una puerta situada al final del pasillo.

—Vamos dulzura. Cuéntame todo sobre ese lobo grande y malo.

—Hombre lobo —le corrigió, caminando por el pasillo. Ante su afirmación, empujó la puerta y se encontró en el exterior, en un pequeño callejón. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y chocó contra el pecho del detective. Al golpearle, la alejó de un empujón.

—Apestas a Black. Debes ser su nueva puta —gruñó, inspirando bruscamente cerca de su oído. Ella se retiró aterrorizada. Pasó la lengua por sus gruesos labios; tenía el aspecto de ser la criatura más mala que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Y es su pequeño chiquillo el que huelo _en_ ti?

— ¿Eres Edward? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Lo era. Ahora voy a ser el padrastro del nuevo líder de la jauría —Su gran puño se acercó volando hacia ella; lo esquivó al agacharse y se lanzó hacia delante, cogiéndole el arma de su pistolera. De un salto situó el cañón contra la suave piel de su garganta.

—Adivina de nuevo, Estúpido Detective —gruñó—. Cristo, ¿Se han vuelto todos locos? ¿Soy la única persona sana en este loco mundo? ¿Puede estar ocurriendo esto…?

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya —gruñó Edward—, pero no me hagas escuchar como lloriqueas.

—Ah, de acuerdo —se interrumpió—. ¿Quién más en el cuerpo se cree que es un hombre lobo?

— ¿_Se creen_ que son hombres lobo? —Cuando ella le clavó el cañón aun más profundo en el cuello, añadió—. Otros tres. Están del lado de Black. Demasiado malo para ti que estén de patrulla, ¿Eh?

—Adivina de nuevo, cabrón —dijo una tranquila voz femenina. Bella lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio a dos agentes uniformados y a otro detective con ropa de civil, estos, junto con la mujer, les señalaban con sus armas. Esperaba que fuera a Edward.

—Nuestro líder nos dijo que con toda probabilidad primero se detendría aquí —dijo uno de los agentes de policía, casi disculpándose—. Aléjese un paso de Edward, por favor, señora.

—Deberíais mencionarle a Jacob que ya lo tenía todo bajo control —dijo obedeciendo.

— Señora, yo en su lugar —dijo el detective, sin alejar su mirada de Edward—, no mencionaría ni si quiera haberme encontrado a este hombre, mucho menos haber estado bajo su poder.

—Buen consejo —masculló Bella mientas se metía el arma en el cinturón de sus vaqueros, a su espalda, sin preocuparse de los incendiarios ojos de Edward—. Me gusta guardar los suvenir —le dijo, para después dejarse escoltar a uno de los coches patrulla.

En la parte de atrás, su curiosidad la hizo preguntar:

—Compañeros, ¿Vais a tener problemas por llevaros a uno de vuestros colegas policía, un miembro de la hermandad, o lo que sea?

—Los asuntos de la jauría son privados —dijo la mujer, girándose para mirarla a través de la malla que los separaba—. Y Edward no me excede en grado —El compañero que conducía se rió de aquello, y Bella afirmó con la cabeza, preguntándose cuál sería la broma.

Sorprendentemente, los policías-lobos la dejaron quedarse con el arma. Y para mayor sorpresa, cuando llegó a la gran casa no fue desmembrada al instante. En cambio, la jefa de cocina, cortésmente le preguntó si quería comer y, tras rehusar, Bella fue escoltada hasta su habitación siendo encerrada. Eso fue todo. Ningún grito, ningún Jacob vociferando a todo pulmón su futura condena.

—Bien, demonios —dijo mirando su reloj. Había permanecido libre durante veintisiete minutos. Metió la pistola en un cajón al lado de la cama y se dispuso a matar unas cuantas horas.

Se entretuvo viendo los reestrenos del día hasta la hora de comer cuando apareció Alice, pálida y tranquila, le trajo la cena.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Bella, lanzándose sobre los platos cubiertos. Levantó las tapas para revelar un bistec, unas pequeñas patatas rojas y unas judías verdes. Estupendo, salvo por las asquerosas judías verdes— ¿Y por qué no ha venido tu señor y maestro aquí, para jugar a «Isabella es una muchacha mala»?

—Está enfadado —prácticamente susurró Alice—. Se aleja de usted hasta que se haya calmado un poco. Cuando oyó que Edward la tenía en sus manos… los albañiles vienen mañana para arreglar los agujeros de la pared.

El trozo de bistec se atascó en su garganta. Con un esfuerzo tosió, lo tragó y dijo.

—Así han hablado esas ratas-policías de mí, ¿Eh? Fascistas ¿Mencionaron acaso que cuando llegaron a la escena, Edward saludaba al cañón de su pistola? ¿Sostenida por mí? ¿Que conseguí hacer caer a ese confiado hijo de puta?

Alice sonrió, cosa que alivió las líneas de tensión de alrededor de los ojos de la pequeña mujer.

—Lo hicieron. Prácticamente cayeron ellos mismos al asegurar a nuestro líder que no estuviste en ningún peligro. Los impresionaste bastante.

—Deberías ver la señal en el cuello de Edward, si de verdad quieres ver la impresión —ella se rió, cortando otro pedazo de delicioso bistec.

Estaba a mitad de camino de introducírselo en la boca, antes de comprender que estaba crudo. Esperó sentir un instantáneo deseo de vomitar, o desmayarse, pero no ocurrió. Alice entendió su gesto y le explicó rápidamente.

—Es normal, mi señora, no se preocupe. Después de todo, está criando a un hombre lobo. Deseará carne cruda durante todo su embarazo.

— ¡Dios mío! —Dijo Bella, dejando el tenedor—. Estoy empezando a creerme vuestra alucinación.

Horas más tarde, estaba metiéndose en la bañera, que era más bien como una pequeña piscina, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Jacob dijo totalmente calmado:

—Te pones en peligro. Pones a mi niño aún no nacido en peligro. Intencionadamente.

Tragando agua, se sentó y se giró, para verlo allí, de pie en la entrada del baño, con gesto pétreo. Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de poder hablar él continuó.

—Termina tu baño —y salió.

Una hora más tarde, todavía estaba en la bañera. Arrugada y temblorosa, pero desafiante. ¡No era su jefe, caray! Saldría de la bañera cuando estuviera malditamente bien y preparada, muchas gracias…

— ¡Bella! Si tengo que sacarte de la bañera, no te va a gustar.

… Y era ahora mismo. Salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso la misma ropa que había llevado puesta antes. Se cubrió el pelo mojado con una toalla y se dirigió hacia la habitación para tomar su medicina.

Black era al parecer un estupendo boy scout, porque había encendido un buen fuego en la chimenea. Estaba en cuclillas ante las llamas, balanceándose sobre los pies, y tenía la impresión de que había estado en aquella posición durante algún tiempo, esperando por ella. Giró la cabeza cuando ella entró en la estancia e inmediatamente se levantó.

— ¿Por qué no llevas un camisón? Hay mucha ropa para ti, para que la uses.

—No es mi ropa —le lanzó ella—. La compraste antes de secuestrarme, ¿Verdad? ¿Compraste un montón de cosas de mi talla? Lo vi antes. Bueno, olvídalo. Me pongo mi propia ropa.

Debido a la luz del fuego, sus ojos eran amarillos. Sin embargo, su voz todavía era fría y tranquila, cosa que la tranquilizó algo.

—Todo lo que hay en esta habitación es tuyo.

—_Esta habitación_ no es mía. Nada de aquí es mío. Ahora, sobre lo de esta tarde —Tragó y levantó la barbilla—. Me confieso culpable sobre golpear fríamente a la doctora, pero…

Él cruzó la habitación y le arrancó la camisa del cuerpo, sin hacer caso de su ultrajado grito; luego se agachó y tiró de sus pantalones hasta que también los rompió.

— ¡Tu antigua vida se ha terminado! —gritó cuando la arrastró al vestidor. Abrió bruscamente un cajón, encontró un camisón y se lo dio—. ¡Me perteneces, y llevarás puesta mi ropa y te quedarás en mi casa y estarás segura y estarás condenadamente de acuerdo con eso!

Sobresaltada ante su rabia y pérdida de control, no pudo sujetar el camisón y flotó hasta el suelo.

—No fuiste así en el ascensor —dijo ella, quitándose los restos de la camiseta de sus brazos y odiando el modo en que sus manos temblaban—. ¿Qué problema tienes?

—Mi _problema_ —dijo con salvaje sarcasmo, tirando bruscamente de la toalla que envolvía su pelo y secando furiosamente con la toalla los empapados mechones—, es una compañera que deliberadamente no se preocupa por su propia seguridad o, por lo visto, la de mi niño.

— ¡No soy tu compañera!

—Lo _eres_. Y todas tus protestas no cambiarán ese hecho. La ley del hombre lobo es infernalmente más antigua que la de los humanos, Bella, y como tal, eres mía, del mismo modo que lo es el niño, para siempre y durante toda la vida, amen —Terminó de secarle el pelo y alejó la toalla de ella—. Por lo que te recomiendo contundentemente que _termines con esto_.

—Te odio —dijo desesperanzada, furiosa consigo misma por su incapacidad de decir algo mejor.

—Te sugiero que también termines con eso —dijo despreocupadamente. Tiró de su camiseta para sacársela sobre la cabeza y se desabotonó los pantalones cortos para dejarlos caer y salir de ellos.

—Mal hecho —dijo, y ah Dios, tenía la garganta seca—. Ni en mil años, amigo. Jamás lo haremos de nuevo.

—No soy tu amigo —dijo con frialdad, pero con las mejillas ruborizadas de deseo y la mirada ardiente—. Soy tu compañero. Es hora de que lo recuerdes.

—Y no puedes esperar más, ¿Verdad? —Siseó—. Has estado esperando durante todo el día a que me escapara y así poder _violarme_. Otra vez. Bueno, lo he intentado, y ahora vas a hacer tu jugada —o al menos piensas que lo vas a hacer— pero entonces… ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Jamás esperé que terminaras literalmente atrapada por Edward —gruñó él, acercándosela desafiante. Ella dio un gran paso hacia atrás y casi tropezó con la esquina de la mesilla. Él tuvo que estabilizarla, colocando su mano en su brazo, de manera sorprendentemente suave—. ¡Jesús! ¡Pudo haberte arrancado la garganta y no te habrías dado cuenta hasta que te hubieras despertado en el otro mundo!

—Lo único que corrió peligro fue la garganta de Edward —replicó ella y tragó para intentar quitarse el nudo de la garganta—. Yo tenía su arma. Yo…

— ¡No había ninguna bala en la cámara, idiota! —El calor de su rabia coloreaba su cara; la sacudió con tal fuerza que su pelo voló hacia su rostro, cubriéndola los ojos—. ¡El arma no habría disparado! ¡Edward lo sabía, y podía haberte matado en cualquier momento! Ahora conoce tu estado, sabe dónde estás; sabe que si consigue tenerte, tendrá al próximo líder de la jauría. Has sido imprudente y podrías haber pagado el precio con tu vida, si mi gente no hubiera llegado a tiempo, estúpida, estúpida… —Entonces fue aplastada en un abrazo tan apretado, que expulsó el aire de sus pulmones. Respiraba agitadamente y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero trataba de calmarse—. ¿Cómo has podido arriesgarte así? ¿Arriesgar a nuestro bebé? ¿Sabes que es un susto que me durará todos los años de mi vida?

—Yo no he… no he…

Su boca de repente estuvo en la suya, con un doloroso beso, mientras se movía presionándola contra él. Sus piernas chocaron contra la cama y se revolvió alejándose, jadeando, solo para conseguir que él la lanzara sobre la cama. Se quitó los calzoncillos y no pudo menos que contemplar lo que la había metido en este lío. Totalmente erguido, casi arqueado por su peso, brotando de un nido de exuberante negro pelo, le miró durante un largo momento, casi cautivada. Entonces sus ojos se trasladaron hacia arriba, hasta su dorada y reluciente mirada.

—No puedo —susurró, pero parte de ella sí quería—. No contigo. No de nuevo.

—Lo harás. Solo conmigo.

Se subió en la cama, evitando fácilmente su patada, y después su pecho estaba contra el suyo y sus manos en su pelo, tirando y haciendo retroceder su cabeza. Se acercó a su cabello e inhaló su olor, pareciendo como si la saboreara; entonces pudo sentir la cálida y dura presión contra la parte inferior de su estómago, y supo que no iba a quedar satisfecho únicamente con su perfume natural.

—No lo hagas.

—No puedo evitarlo. Siempre he adorado tu olor.

— _¡No lo hagas!_ —Dijo casi jadeando, cuando le lamió la garganta—. No te quiero. ¡No hagas eso!

—Esto no tiene por qué ser un castigo —dijo y pareció casi…— si tú quisieras —… desesperado—. Déjame hacerlo bien. Te quiero, no solo a tu cuerpo. No quiero tomar por la fuerza lo que podríamos compartir los dos.

— ¿No lo entiendes? —le gritó, asustándole y asustándose a sí misma—. _¡No puedo!_ Mi manera de ser, esa que hace que yo te guste tanto, también me impide… ceder —_No importa cuánto lo quiera, pensó desesperada—._ ¡Ahora, déjame tranquila!

—Por favor —dijo de nuevo, con ojos hechizantes—. Pasaré por alto lo sucedido. No debería haber forzado la situación. Simplemente déjame… —Dejó caer un suave beso en su garganta—. Esto te gustará.

_Eso es lo que no puedo soportar_, se dijo a sí misma. _Ah, Dios, lo que sea, menos volver a rogarle de nuevo. Prefiero ser tomada con cólera, que ser reducida a gritar de manera humillante rogándole o gritar hasta quedar afónica mientras me corro con tanta fuerza que no puedo ni pensar_…

_Y__se equivocaba_. Se equivocaba al mantenerla aquí, con Edward o sin él. Su ultrajado orgullo no podía olvidar ese hecho. Nadie retenía a Bella contra su voluntad, que Dios le condenara.

—Me escaparé otra vez —dijo entre dientes mientras él lamía la zona interior de su pecho izquierdo. Su pezón se elevó, en un capullo tenso y rosado, que él frotó con su mejilla. Gimió, un diminuto sonido que salió de ella antes de poder evitarlo.

Él sonrió ante el sonido.

—Tuve tanto miedo —dijo suavemente, presionando su boca entre el valle de sus senos en un dulce beso—. Tan aterrorizado. Cuando me dijeron que habías huido. Cuando me dijeron que el bastardo asesino había puesto las manos sobre ti —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Bella, estuve tan asustado por ti —dijo, tan bajo que apenas pudo oír las palabras.

Quiso consolarle. Quiso agradecerle su interés. Y odió cada pizca de ternura que él hacía salir de ella. Forzándola. Era mejor ser forzada, mejor ser una víctima, que una presa complaciente. Todo menos eso.

—Creo que conseguiría un mejor trato con Edward—dijo con cruel tranquilidad—. Tan pronto como me vuelva a escapar —y lo voy a hacer— voy a buscarle. Al menos él me dejará en paz hasta que el bebé haya nacido.

Se congeló contra ella y eso la hizo contener el aliento. Él levantó la cabeza y la dirigió una larga y plana mirada.

—Me marcharé —dijo sintiéndose avergonzada y colérica ante el sentimiento de esa vergüenza—. No me quedaré contra mi voluntad. Déjame ir ahora, esta noche, o encontraré a Edward en cuanto pueda.

Era mentira… no iba a acercarse a Edward ni aunque lo apostase pero Jacob no lo sabía.

No dijo nada. En cambio, se levantó tranquilamente y salió de la habitación, completamente desnudo. Se sintió inundada por el alivio, incapaz de creer que lo había conseguido con tanta facilidad.

Se levantó de la cama y guardó en su sitio el camisón que la había lanzado antes para que se lo pusiera. Había hablado en serio sobre lo de no llevar la ropa que él había elegido durante sus compras para su futura prisionera. No tenía por qué aguantar toda esa tontería de dominación masculina, y si creía que ella era de ese tipo.

Él estaba de vuelta llevando algo.

Le dio una patada a la puerta para cerrarla a sus espaldas, con la cara oscura por la cólera; después destapó un tubo, extrayendo una buena cantidad de… de algo en su mano. La deslizó por su hinchado miembro, hasta que éste resultó brillante y resbaladizo por el lubricante.

Observó ese frío procedimiento, sin cambiar su gesto, con la boca entreabierta. Pero de repente comprendió y se dio la vuelta para correr… hacia algún sitio. Pero su mano la agarró por el codo antes de que hubiera dado un solo paso. La empujó, mientras gritaba su negativa, boca abajo contra la cama. Ella consiguió ponerse de rodillas, porque él se lo permitió, entonces sujetó sus caderas y se sumergió en su interior. Gritó de nuevo ante el choque, la brutal intrusión, la toma de ella como castigo.

Se movió por detrás, sumergiéndose y retirándose, mientras gritaba encolerizada, ya que en verdad, no le dolía, pero tampoco podía exactamente ser llamado placentero, de cualquier manera, esto dio paso a un furioso llanto. En ningún momento perdió el ritmo, y tras un minuto se estremeció detrás de ella.

Al soltar sus caderas, Bella cayó sobre la cama, temblando con sus sollozos. Él la dejo llorar durante bastante tiempo, después puso una mano sobre su hombro y la tumbó de espaldas. Ella no podía mirarle.

—Ha sido por lo que amenazaste con hacer —Dijo con voz ronca—. Ni pienses acercarte a él. Te mataría. Y yo no podría soportarlo.

Se levantó de la cama, recorriendo la habitación para apagar las luces. Ella intentó controlarse y dejar de llorar, pero era demasiada la tensión que había soportado durante las últimas tres semanas, sin contar con la tensión del último minuto y medio.

Cuando de nuevo se tumbó en la cama a su lado, ella se acurrucó hacia atrás, esperando volver a ser usada, pero él la tranquilizó, acercándola a sus brazos con tanto cuidado, como si pensara que podía romperse al ser tratada con demasiada rudeza. Sus cálidas y grandes manos acariciaron su espalda y acercó la cara a su garganta. En la oscuridad, su voz retumbó contra su mejilla, triste… casi pérdida.

—No lo sabes, pero así… así es como un hombre lobo castiga a su compañera. Utilizándola y reteniendo su placer. Me asustaste tanto, no me escuchabas, no se me ocurría que más hacer —Calló—. Estaba muy enojado —. Lamió el rastro de sus lágrimas de una de sus mejillas y cuando ella no se encogió o estremeció, pero continuó sollozando, lamió las lágrimas de la otra. Lamió las que habían llegado a su pecho, persiguiendo una errante lagrima hasta su pezón.

La persiguió con dulces y suaves besos durante todo el recorrido, y pudo sentir como él se ponía rígido. Se detuvo, obviamente esperando una protesta, pero la agonía de su última humillación era demasiado grande, y tuvo miedo de pararle.

—Está bien —dijo tristemente leyendo su mente, o quizás oliendo su miedo. Su lengua jugueteó en su ombligo y continuó su camino descendente—. No importa lo que hagas o digas, he terminado con la crueldad por esta noche. Me he dado cuenta de que no lo disfruto cuando no estás implicada. ¿Quieres que me pare? ¿Que te deje?

Recelosa de las bromas de los hombres lobos, no dijo nada, pero no pudo sofocar un ahogado grito de protesta cuando se colocó entre sus piernas. Comenzó a lamer la zona interior de sus muslos, limpiando su semilla de ella, y un traidor calor empezó a extenderse por sus miembros. Pudo sentirse relajándose poco a poco según iban pasando los largos minutos, y todo lo que la hacía era acariciar, besar y lamer la zona interior de sus muslos. Entonces su lengua rozó su clítoris, llegó y se volvió a ir, sin tener tiempo suficiente para retorcerse antes de que estuviera de vuelta a la piel menos sensible de sus muslos. Luego se introdujo en su interior, rápidamente, agitándose, explorándola…y después de nuevo la zona de sus muslos.

Pronto los viajes al interior de sus muslos fueron más cortos, y toda su atención se centró en su vagina, que comenzó a palpitar con deleitable abandono. Trató de reprimir un gemido, pero él escuchó el amortiguado sonido y murmuró.

—Está bien que te guste.

_No contigo_, pensó Bella desesperadamente, y casi gimió de nuevo cuando succionó su clítoris o lo circundó imprudentemente con su lengua. De repente sintió el fácil hundimiento de un dedo y arqueó instantáneamente la espalda sobre la cama, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar en un intento desesperado de no demostrarle lo que su maravilloso y experto toque la afectaba.

Todo se contrajo en su interior, y de repente su orgasmo floreció en ella como una oscura flor. Incluso mientras las dulces réplicas todavía la tenían temblando, la atrajo hacia sí, y de repente estaba tumbado de espaldas y con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Murmurando algo para animarla, se tomó en una mano, apartando sus muslos un poco más y luego la punta estaba en su interior, mientras ella se afianzaba sobre su pecho para no caerse.

Él se detuvo. Ella miró su cercana oscuridad.

—Continua —la urgió suavemente con la voz ronca—. Tómame en tu interior. O no. Esta vez es decisión tuya.

De todas maneras no se movió, cautelosa, preguntándose si tramaba algo, preguntándose si la iba a castigar de nuevo, el malvado "nunca te haré daño", _bastardo_, como lo odiaba, "no te irás con el policía corrupto", _lo deseaba muerto, le odiaba por humillarla_, "si la caballería no hubiera aparecido, estarías tostada" y luego la había hecho llegar al placer. Era despreciable, y estaba atrapada.

Apartó la despreciable voz y repentinamente y aborreciblemente, se dejó caer sobre él, introduciéndole profundamente en ella. Entonces se levantó y se dejó caer otra vez. Y otra vez. Bajo de ella, Jacob jadeó con un sonido desigual.

—Bella…

Se alzó y cayó, otra vez.

—Párate, Bella, no estás… esto es todo para mí, no vas a conseguir…

Otra vez.

—…por favor, párate, párate, déjame ayudarte a disfrutar, no hagas esto…

Otra vez.

—…no hagas esto, no lo hagas, no lo hagas…

Otra vez. Le mantuvo en su interior, montándole con salvaje intención, sin hacer caso de sus suplicas, que la pedían ir más lentamente, para permitirse tener placer. Le usó como la había usado, y el gesto de su cara, su expresión, mostraba lo miserable y frió de sus sentimientos. Después de una eternidad, él giró la cabeza, con sus protestas terminando en un desigual gemido. Le sintió pulsar en su interior, sintió como sus músculos le sujetaban ávidamente, succionándolo, y se odió casi tanto como le odiaba a él.

Sin una palabra se separó, enroscándose en su lado, lejos de él.

_Estoy atrapada_, pensó con extinguida emoción. _Están todos chiflados, la ciudad entera está infectada, todos están implicados y le ayudaran a vigilarme. No puedo escaparme, y si lo vuelvo a intentar, habrá más de…de esto._

_No puedo escaparme._

_No puedo quedarme_.

Lloró otra vez, silenciosamente, sin hacer caso de los suaves ruegos de Jacob para que le mirara, para que le perdonara, para que tratara de entender.

—Estas embarazada de un niño que crecerá para salvaguardar y dirigir por el mundo a unos trescientos mil hombres lobo. Eso supera a tu orgullo Bella. Tu seguridad queda por delante de todo pero de verdad que estoy…

—No me vuelvas a decir que lo sientes —dijo con frialdad, haciéndole callar.

_**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, la semana que viene actualizaré pero si en esta semana recibo 10 reviews actualizaré ese mismo día. Un beso**_

_*****Princes Lynx****_


	7. Capítulo 7

**7.- Volver a empezar.**

— ¡La has quebrado!

La acusación hizo que Jacob se despertara completamente. Después de dejar a Bella, había caminado por su habitación durante horas, preguntándose si había algo que pudiera haber hecho de forma diferente. La disciplina de los hombres lobos había sido un error o ¿no? Si esto le impedía huir con Edward, merecían la pena las lágrimas y el odio. Prefería que le odiara a que le amara y muriera al día siguiente.

Todo se debía a sus naturalezas, al hecho de que él tenía reglas diferentes a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero ella no podía aceptarlo porque no podía aceptarlos a ellos. Ella pensaba que todos estaban locos. Quizás la sugerencia de Jasper había sido correcta. Si ella los viera cambiar, incluso el cambio de uno de ellos, podría poder contemplar su situación bajo una nueva luz.

Pero ella estaría aterrorizada, esperaría ser forzada otra vez. ¿Podría él exponerla a esto, aunque supiera que tenía razón?

Pero, ¿él_tenía_ razón?

Finalmente, se había quedado dormido al amanecer, sólo para ser despertado por el sonido de su puerta al abrirse de golpe y por Sam gritándole.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confusamente, parpadeando para apartar el sueño de sus ojos. Él miró fuera por la ventana y se asustó al ver que estaban a mediados de la tarde—. ¿Qué pasa?

Su amigo de la infancia cerró de golpe la puerta con tanta fuerza, que una astilla de la longitud de su antebrazo saltó del marco y aterrizó en el suelo.

—Has quebrado a tu compañera, eso es lo que pasa. Ella ha estado enroscada en el asiento junto a la ventana todo el maldito día, sin decir una palabra a nadie, sin comer nada, por Dios, ella ni se viste, ni habla, ni come…

—Te estás repitiendo —dijo él bruscamente, reprimiendo el dardo de preocupación que durante un instante provocaron las palabras de Andrew—. ¿Le han hecho daño? ¿La ha visto alguien?

—No le han hecho daño —dijo Sam descontento—, sigo diciéndotelo, ella está quebrada. Tú rompiste su espíritu. Y pensamos que apestas —Él hizo una pausa, tosió—. Señor.

— ¿Nosotros? —Él preguntó, deslizándose de la cama—. ¿Mi personal leal y los miembros de la manada, quieres decir?

—Puedo olerla por todas partes en ti —dijo su amigo en voz baja—. La tomaste otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Cuando oí que Edward realmente había puesto sus manos en ella…

Andrew gimió y se dejó caer en la cama.

—No se castiga a una compañera, dime, _dime_ que no tomaste a una humana como castigo.

Silencio.

San se sentó y fulminó con la mirada al líder de su manada

— ¡Jesús, Jacob, ella es delicada! Es _humana_. No deberías haberlo hecho, no importa lo que te asustara. No puedes tratarla como a un hombre lobo, incluso si es tu compañera.

Un gruñido bajo atrajo la atención de Sam, y él bajó sus ojos inmediatamente

—Bien, infiernos, estoy disgustado. Yo no debería decirte cómo manejar a tu hembra —Él hizo una pausa, luego estalló furiosamente, todavía manteniendo sus ojos respetuosamente bajos—, pero tú deberías levantarte de ahí y arreglarlo, O poderoso rey de todos los hombres lobos, porque tu compañera está en un estado lamentable y es culpa tuya. Ella debería comer. Y estaría bien si se vistiera, también.

—No puedo ir cerca de ella —dijo él, paseando por la misma extensión de la alfombra que él había andado tantas horas anoche—. Soy parte del problema. Ella no entiende nuestras reglas, no entiende…

Sam alzó la vista.

—Entonces hazla entender —dijo él, claramente exasperado.

¡Lo _intento_! — Dijo Jacob intentando contenerse de hacer un agujero en el aparador—. Lo intento, pero ¿Cómo enseñas a una persona ciega a ver cosas? ¿Cómo le dices a un sordo como suena una sinfonía? No puedes hacerlo. Sólo puedes esperar que lo consigan aunque tu peor miedo consista en que nunca lo hagan. _Tú_ sabes que ella es mi compañera, y yo lo sé. Y ambos sabemos que es la hembra alfa, y un miembro valorado de la manada. Pero ella no entiende nada de esto. Es demasiado pronto. Hace un mes, nunca se había encontrado conmigo. Hace un mes, yo no tenía ni idea de… de…

¿Enamorarte? —preguntó San quedamente.

Jacob gimió en respuesta.

— ¿Cómo pudo irse todo a la mierda tan rápidamente? Ella me odia, Sam, y no puedo culparla por ello. He sido un desastre para ella desde que entré en aquel ascensor. Lo peor es, que aunque me viera Cambiar, aunque supiera que no estamos locos, estaría aterrorizada.

— ¿Pero cuál es la alternativa?

El líder de la manada no tenía ninguna respuesta.

—Por favor, señora, por favor... Isabella... inténtelo con un poco del pan. Esme vio cuánto comió ayer de ello, hizo un pan entero sólo para ti, ¿no lo intentaras por favor sólo un pedazo?

El ruego de Alice se convirtió en un zumbido suave cuando Bella miró fuera de su ventana, al mar. El océano se veía exactamente como ella se sentía: gris y tempestuoso. El tiempo igualó su humor; este era un día perfecto para quedarse dentro y pensar. Incluso la arena parecía fría y prohibida, como la nieve sucia. Ella daría algo para ser un delfín, un pececillo, algo que pudiera nadar en el mar y nunca, nunca volver a este loco lugar. Su estómago, que la había estado royendo y retumbando la mayor parte de la mañana, se había rendido finalmente y era ahora una piedra en su abdomen. Vencido. Derrotado.

De paso le gustaría derrotar a Jacob Black.

Ellas habían tratado de hacerla vestirse. Alice y otra mujer, una que ella no conocía, había entrado y suavemente la había apartado de su asiento junto a la ventana, y la había vestido con una ropa que no era la suya, una que Jacob había comprado para ella cuando soñaba con raptarla. Ella las desgarró, no tan espectacularmente como Jacob se había rasgado las suyas, pero lo bastante como para conseguirlo y luego, desnuda, ella había vuelto al asiento junto a la ventana, descansando su frente contra los cristales y deseando ser un pájaro para volar en libertad

Alice susurró que lo entendía, podía oler a Jacob por todas partes de ella y lo entendía completamente, ¿pero por qué castigar al bebé por los pecados del padre, y no podría por favor intentarlo ella con un poco de esta sopa?

De alguna manera, el día pasó. Bella pensaba que ella tenía una vida difícil se sentía muy deprimida

La noche llegó, y ella se quedó dormida en el asiento junto a la ventana, ignorando el calambre en sus piernas. Y entonces llegó un punto en la oscuridad cuando fue suavemente levantada, llevada, y colocada en la cama. Ella se despertó lo bastante como para captar el olor de Jacob y trató de luchar para despertarse, para regresar a la ventana y mirar fuera al mar y la libertad, para apartar sus manos de ella, sus manos maravillosamente consoladoras...

—Vuelve a dormir, Isabella. La ventana estará ahí mañana.

Un consejo razonable, pensó ella bostezando, y se hundió de regreso al sueño.

Jacob miró inquieto la ventana de Bella, girándose cuando ella se sentó. Él vio inmediatamente que ella no estaba realmente despierta; dormía, los ojos bien abiertos parecieron traspasarlo.

Ella salió de la cama. Teniendo una buena idea de su destino, él la siguió fuera por la puerta, estabilizándola en la escalera cuando sus pies durmientes tropezaban. Jasper que regresaba de una cacería nocturna, los pasó en la oscuridad, sus ojos que se ensancharon apreciativamente ante la desnudez de Bella. Entonces él vio que estaba dormida, vio a Jacob detrás de ella, y pasó con una cortés cabezada a su líder de manada.

Ella vagó sin rumbo fijo en el nivel inferior, hasta que él suavemente la condujo hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, él abrió la nevera para ella y vio el pequeño recipiente plástico con su nombre en él. Él levantó la tapa y atrapó el olor rico, sabroso del picadillo crudo mezclado con huevos crudos, cebolla, y mucha sal y pimienta.

Él le dio el recipiente a Bella, que no vaciló en agarrar un puñado y comerlo. Ella comió hasta que el contenedor estuvo vacío, y mientras él cerraba la nevera y ponía el recipiente en el fregadero, ella delicadamente lamió la carne cruda de sus dedos. Él la miró sin palabras.

Entonces ella se despertó.

Él lo vio inmediatamente; su mirada somnolienta se nubló, entonces completamente sorprendida. Ella miró abajo ella misma, luego miró alrededor, lo vio, vio donde estaban.

—Yo… creí que soñaba.

—Tenías hambre —dijo él simplemente—. Así que has andado en sueños aquí abajo para alimentar al bebé.

— ¿Me comí… me comí toda aquella hamburguesa cruda? —Ella tocó su boca, asqueada—. Todavía puedo saborearla.

—Tenías hambre —dijo él otra vez—. Y pienso que el gusto en tu boca es bueno para ti. Esto es sólo la idea de que sabe malo. Bella... ¿puedes verme? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

—Estamos en una cocina. Sí, puedo verte —Ella añadió, con un chasquido de su viejo fuego que lo animó—, haz otra pregunta estúpida.

—Esto está muy oscuro, Bella. Hace un mes, en igual oscuridad, no podías ver nada.

Un silencio largo, estirado, roto por su susurro.

— ¿Qué me pasa?

—Estás embarazada con un cambia formas —dijo él simplemente—. Compartes una corriente sanguínea con el bebé. Comerás carne cruda y verás en la oscuridad y probablemente se hará más fuerte antes de que tengas el bebé. Es natural.

—_No_ es natural. Nada de esto lo es —Ella se frotó su cara—. Oh, Jesús, participo en tu ilusión, has conseguido volverme tan loca como tú lo estás...

—Eso no es verdad —dijo él, estirando la mano y acariciando su hombro, ligeramente, el toque de una mariposa—. Y pienso que comienzas a darte cuenta.

—Tiene que ser verdad —dijo ella, casi gimió—. ¿Cuál es la alternativa? ¿Que todo que dijiste era cierto? ¿Que todo… todo lo que me hiciste fuera razonable? ¿Bien, hasta? ¡Esto no es aceptable, no lo toleraré!

—Bella...

Ella se separó de él y salió de la cocina, siguiendo su camino pasando cajas y taburetes sin vacilar, aunque la mayor parte de las personas hubieran estado efectivamente ciegas en tal completa oscuridad.

Él fue a su cuarto la mañana siguiente para encontrarla acurrucada en el asiento junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera a la casi luna llena con una expresión aturdida, casi hipnotizada.

—Bella —él comenzó, y luego calló inútilmente. Sus dedos le picaron por tocar la piel lisa de su espalda; afortunadamente, sus manos estaban ocupadas. Su carencia de control físico lo había metido en este lío. Cristo, parecía un perrito alrededor de ella, sólo pensando en el placer físico, en los sonidos que ella hacía cuando... —. Me alegro de que te comieses tu desayuno.

—Privarme a mi misma de comida no funciona. —Dijo ella desesperanzadamente, sin girarse. — Sólo me hace caminar en sueños y buscar carne cruda, por Dios. Mejor tener mis huevos revueltos, y por favor márchate.

Él decidió que no sería prudente mencionar que sus ansias empeorarían, no irían a mejor, antes de que ella diera a luz.

—Te he traído algo.

Ella no contestó.

Él dejó las maletas, doblándose, sin soltar los cuatro agarres. Ante los sonidos, ella dio un vistazo sobre su hombro, luego se apartó del asiento junto a la ventana ante el asombro—. ¡Mis ropas!

—Algunas de ellas. —confirmó él, mientras ella lo apartaba del camino y le daba una mirada más cercana—. Fui a conseguirlas anoche. No puedo tenerte corriendo alrededor desnuda durante los próximos ocho meses, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió abiertamente en él, tan amplia y natural que él realmente sintió que su corazón se detenía: ¡CATAPLÁN!

— ¡Gracias! —Ella hizo un movimiento abortado de sus brazos; durante un momento de pura felicidad sorprendida, él pensó que iba a abrazarlo. Entonces el momento pasó y ella se movía en bragas, pantalones cortos, y una sudadera.

Bien, ¿qué esperabas, tonto? Él se preguntó amargamente. Que ella le besara y le dijera, «Oye, Chico lobo, te perdono por eso de violarme dos veces y quiero quedarme contigo para siempre, gracias por la ropa».

Él se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Jacob —dijo ella tentativamente.

Él se giró, la esperanza brincaba en su pecho como un conejo. Un conejo continuamente lozano sin esperanzas encaprichado por alguien que lo odiaba.

— ¿Sí, mi… mi amor? —Él casi la había llamado su «mi única compañera», una palabra cariñosa de los hombres lobo que él sabía positivamente que ella no apreciaría.

—Jacob... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Él esperó. Ella miró fuera de la ventana a la luna, casi llena, la luna que maduraría esta noche y llamaría a su sangre. Sus ojos eran amplios de angustia, dilatados por el miedo.

— ¿Puedo por favor quedarme en otra parte esta noche? Prometo que no trataré de escaparme. Yo haré lo que quieras, si no me haces quedarme en la casa con… con todos vosotros esta noche.

—No es seguro para ti en cualquier otro lugar —dijo él, tan suavemente como podía—. Y todavía planeo marcharme. No tienes que preocuparte por una repetición de lo que pasó el mes pasado. —Ella no tenía que preocuparse no importa donde él estuviera, pensó, pero no se lo dijo, porque ella ciertamente no ovulaba esta vez. Lo que él querría probablemente hacer en forma de lobo sería cazar alimento para ella, luego quedarse cerca. Siguiéndola de sitio en sitio, bebiendo su olor, adorándola con sus ojos. Ella estaría aterrorizada o lo odiaría o a ambas cosas.

Él cerró sus ojos contra el dolor que el pensamiento le provocaba, luego los abrió cuando ella hizo algo que él nunca pensó que haría... nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de hacer.

— ¡Por favor! —pidió ella—. ¡No me siento segura _aquí_! Es hermoso, pero no me siento segura en tu casa. —Cada palabra era un cuchillo en su corazón, pero ella no lo notó, sólo apresurada en su agitación—. ¡Cada minuto que pasa, siento como si algo terrible fuese a suceder, algo en lo que estoy en medio! Por favor, _por favor_ déjame quedarme en otra parte. Haré cualquier cosa, Jacob, cualquier cosa que desees.

—No supliques —dijo él espesamente—, no puedo aguantarlo—pero ella no lo oía. Cruzó el cuarto en un instante y se arrojó en sus brazos; él la abrazó automáticamente, andando hacia atrás por la fuerza de su asalto—. Bella, escucha. No…

Él dejó de hablar porque su boca frenética estaba en él, sus manos palpitaban en su pecho y luego arañaban la tela de su camisa, su olor a huerta madura, suculentos melocotones lo abrumaban. La fuerza de su beso devuelto la hizo doblarse hacia atrás—. Cualquier cosa —ella silbó en su boca—. Cualquier cosa.

El raciocinio en él lo deslumbró, _« ¡Espera! Ella se da a sí misma como un favor, piensa que si la tomas, podrá marcharse esta noche. ¡Para, idiota!»_

Antes de que el lobo asumiese el control, diera un tirón a su sudadera sobre su cabeza, la despojara de sus pantalones cortos, rasgara sus bragas con su prisa, lanzándola en la cama. Él estaba en ella, sus extremidades estaban entrelazadas con ella y su olor estaba en todas partes y él no podía tener bastante, nunca podía conseguir bastante de ella. Él sepultó su cara en la dulce curva de su garganta, ahuecando sus pechos con sus imprudentes pezones aterciopelados, la besó con tanta fuerza que ambos jadeaban cuando él apartó su boca de ella.

Parte de él pensaba, incluso mientras él ponía sus manos sobre ella, su boca en ella, que ella debería estar asustada en efecto para darse a sí misma a él, una mujer que se había privado de comida y que había ido sin ropas para mostrar su desprecio por él. Él hizo un último esfuerzo, heroico

—No puedes marcharte —gruñó él, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, y se preguntó cómo podría hacer para abandonarla con su miembro ardiendo y su almizcle en sus fosas nasales—. No es seguro.

Ella dobló su cabeza, descansando su frente contra su hombro

— Lo sé. Sabía que no me dejarías, pero estaba desesperada. He estado mirando la condenada luna y disgustándome y ahora estoy... oh, Dios, estoy tan avergonzada.

Él besó la curva de su pecho

— No digas eso.

—Lo estoy, sin embargo. —Ella parecía contenta dejándole acariciar con la nariz su pecho; una mano estaba en su pelo, casi distraídamente. Él disfrutó de su toque, en su conformidad temporal, incluso mientras ansiaba más.

— ¿Por eso usas tu cuerpo para intentar conseguir lo que quieres?

Ella no contestó, pero él la sintió tragar con fuerza.

—Eso no te hace mala. Te hace formidable —Él se rió entre dientes—. El remordimiento, ahora, _te_ hace humana. —Él lamió la parte oculta de su pecho, luego pellizcó la piel sensible. Ella brincó y él la oyó contener un grito ahogado.

—Creo —dijo ella con cuidado, tratando de moverse desde debajo de él, y, porque él no cooperaba, no teniendo ninguna suerte en absoluto—, ya que no me dejarás marcharme, no hay ninguna razón para que nosotros terminemos esto.

—Tú no vas a echarme, ¿verdad? —.Él probablemente parecía tan horrorizado como se sentía, porque ella lo miró con una mirada diabólica patente en sus ojos.

—Sí —dijo ella—, lo hago. Prometiste que no me forzarías a menos que debieras castigarme. No he hecho nada malo…

—Hoy —él la interrumpió con sequedad.

—… tienes que irte entonces. —terminó ella triunfalmente. Él podría decir que ella lo amaba, amando el poder que ella tenía sobre él, y estaba curiosa por ver si él realmente la abandonaría, mientras ambos podían sentir la palpitación debajo de su cinturón.

—Bella,_te lo pido_.

—No —dijo ella haciendo un mohín, pero ella estaba mirándolo, mirándolo, y él captó el olor agudo de su cautela. Él gimió teatralmente y salió de la cama, ajustando sus vaqueros para aliviar la rigidez entre sus piernas.

—Sobre aquella promesa...

— ¡Fuera!

La última cosa que él vio antes de salir fue la encantada y sorprendida mirada en su cara.

_**-0-**_

_**Lo sé, dije que actualizaría si llegaba a 10 reviews, pero no me fijé, en serio, perdonad, por eso para recompensaros me podéis pedir que actualice cualquiera de mis historias, la más votada la actualizaré el viernes, sea cual sea.**_

_**Un beso.**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**8.- Descubriendo verdades.**

Bella habló con un bocado de chocolate en la boca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que todos se van?

Alice había hecho la cama, a pesar de las protestas de Bella de que, ella no necesitaba a una criada, ahora ella estaba limpiando los platos del almuerzo de su amante, y alzó la vista.

—Sólo las hembras, mi señora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Como usted no nos quiere aquí —dijo ella simplemente.

—Pero nunca dije… además, Jacob es el jefe de vuestra gente, no yo.

—La hembra alfa ha expresado la angustia a su compañero de lo que piensa sobre nosotras esta tarde. Así, que nos marchamos. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Simple.

—Pero _yo no soy_ la… —Por la mirada de Alice, Bella se arrepintió—. Bien, digamos que lo soy. Nunca le dije a tu gente que se fueran. Sólo se lo dije a Jacob.

—El oído del hombre lobo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—, es muy agudo. Además, podemos oler su tormento. No queremos añadirle esto.

— ¿Realmente dejaras tu casa esta noche? ¿Por mí? ¿Incluso aunque yo no lo pidiera?

Alice solamente la miró, algo como, "sí, tonta".

—Por supuesto — dijo Isabella despacio—, podrías irte entonces pero yo no veo que tu no seas un hombre lobo.

— ¿Después de que todo lo que ha visto? ¿Sentido? ¿Comido?

—Puf, no me lo recuerde.

— ¿Usted todavía piensa que estamos locos? ¿La mitad de la ciudad? ¿Y cada uno en esta casa?_ ¿Y_ el padre de su niño?

Bella carraspeó.

—Bien, no digo que no eres convincente... —Pero ella se retractó bajo la severa atención de Alice.

—Bien. —Dijo Alice mientras recogía la bandeja—. Como sea, nos marchamos. La veré mañana.

— ¡Espera! —Ella saltó sobre sus pies y luchó contra el impulso de tomar a Alice de la manga como una niña—. Usted dijo que las hembras se marchan. ¿Y los hombres?

—Los hombres — dijo Alice con sequedad—, piensan que deberíais lograr sobreponeros. Pero no iremos por ahí.

— ¡No! — Gritó Bella mientras Alice se retiraba—, ¡ciertamente no lo haré!—Ella le dio una patada a una almohada cruzando el cuarto.

Hubo un golpecito en la puerta contigua, y Jacob asomó su cabeza dentro.

— ¿Seguramente no harás el qué? Y para de darle patadas a esa almohada que tiene cien años.

Bella, se dobló para recuperar la almohada, y la dejó caer como si estuviera caliente.

—Las muchachas se marchan todas —dijo ella en un tono de acusación.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Me dijeron que lo harían. Ellas se han hecho completamente leales a ti en... —Él comprobó su reloj—. Setenta y dos horas.

—Pero los hombres _no se_ marchan.

—No. —Viendo la confusión en su cara, él añadió—, las hembras harán lo que la hembra alfa quiera, y punto. Los machos harán lo que es mejor para ella. No siempre es la misma cosa.

—Fascinante. Realmente, quiero decir esto. —Ella bostezó teatralmente, y frotó sus ojos, sintiendo un repentino cansancio, sorprendentemente no tuvo que fingir. Entonces ella lo miró y dijo, sin vacilaciones, ni acertadas burlas—. Tengo miedo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué tienes que sonar así? —Ella preguntó de mal humor, frotando sus ojos otra vez—. Todo agradable y amoroso.

—Porque te tengo una gran admiración. No solamente, por como piensas o por tus encantos físicos. —Él hizo una pausa, luego dijo, tan francamente como ella le había declarado su miedo—. Te amo.

Ella se ahogó en medio de un bostezo, y lo contempló con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No, tú no lo haces.

— ¿No? —Él sonrió, con aquella sonrisa lenta y atractiva que siempre le encantaba.

—Tú solamente amas el modo que huelo. Jacob, se razonable —dijo ella, tratando de parecer razonable ella misma—, no me conoces lo suficiente para que me ames.

Pero mientras en su fuero interno pensaba con sorpresiva y vertiginosa alegría: _¡Él me ama! ¡Él me ama!_

—Sí, lo hago —dijo él causalmente.

—Jacob — dijo ella despacio, queriendo cruzar el cuarto y tocarlo, pero incapaz de hacerlo—, si realmente me amas, ¿por qué, por qué me avergüenza así?

— ¿Vas s escaparte y encontrar a Edward?

— ¡No! —Ella gritó la palabra antes de pensarlo, luego se sonrojo acaloradamente—. Quiero decir, sí, tal vez, ¿qué sé yo?

—_Por eso_ —él dijo simplemente. —No quise castigarte. Quise protegerte, pero quise que disfrutaras de ello. Lamento haberte asustado. —Para su asombro, ella vio que sus manos temblaban—. Odié cada segundo de ello —añadió él con fuerte énfasis—, pero lo haría mil veces si esto significara que te mantendría lejos de Edward.

Hubo un corto silencio mientras ellos se miraban uno al otro.

—Um... ¿gracias? Supongo —refunfuñó ella.

Él sonrió un poco.

— ¿Estás cansada, cariño?

—No — dijo ella de un modo provocativo, pero sus párpados se sintieron ridículamente pesados—. Quiero seguir hablando de este llamado amor.

—Habla mientras te acuestas —dijo él, tomando su brazo y empujándola suavemente en la cama. Antes de que ella pudiera girar o sentarse, él se había resbalado en la cama detrás de ella, acurrucándose contra ella, estilo de cuchara.

—No quiero dormir la siesta contigo —dijo ella, moviéndose contra él.

—Si no dejas de moverte —advirtió él mientras su aliento le cosquilleaba el cuello—, no dormirás la siesta.

Ella se mantuvo quieta de todos modos, y bostezó otra vez.

—Aunque seriamente. Por qué debería recompensarte por…

_Él me ama_ recordó ella

— Oh está bien, quédate entonces, —se quejó ella. —Mira si me importa.

Su risa retumbando fue la última cosa que ella oyó.

**-0-**

Estaba oscuro cuando ella se despertó, pero podía ver completamente todo en el cuarto con claridad. Ella rechazó pensar en lo qué esto significaba y en cambio se enfocó en Jacob, que se paseaba al pie de la cama. Su cara estaba brillante por el sudor y él siguió dirigiendo sus dedos por su pelo. En la penumbra, sus ojos eran de un tormentoso color oro. Él debía haberse dormido, también, comprendió ella, y ahora no había tiempo para que él se marchara antes de…

— ¿Jacob? —La palabra prácticamente se pegó en su garganta. Él no se dio vuelta, ni echó un vistazo hasta a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Bien —él refunfuñó.

Repentinamente, ella se decidió: no más miedo. No podía temer a otra violación si ella era el agresor. Y, para ser completamente honesta, el muy bastardo tenía un toque como nadie le hizo sentir nunca. Ella lo quería. Por la noche, en su cama sola, _lo ansiaba_.

—No más miedo —ella anunció, y se levantó de la cama. Entonces saltó sobre él.

Él la agarró, como ella sabía que haría, y se tambaleó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que su espalda pego contra la pared.

—Mi opinión es —dijo ella mirando la cara sorprendida de él, cuando ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura—, que he estado aterrorizada de una repetición de la escena del ascensor, ¿verdad? Toda la semana, he estado preocupándome por ello. Al diablo, hasta traté de seducirte para ver si me despedías. Bien, si _yo_ _te_ violo, no hay nada por qué estar asustado. Entonces puedo volver a dormir.

—Estas fuera de tus…

Ella lo besó. Entonces le mordió su labio inferior. Él gimió y se tambaleó con ella.

—Bella…

Ella introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca. La lengua de él se encontró con la suya en un duelo frenético antes de que él retirara su cara de la suya.

— ¡No! No es como antes, no es… estando tan cerca de mi cambio, si cambias de opinión no seré capaz de pararme. —Él la dejó y la sacudió—. ¡No seré capaz de pararme! Y no puedo tolerar forzarte otra vez, hasta por castigo. Si averiguo por la mañana que te asuste o te hice daño.

Ella le rasgó su camisa abriéndola.

Él giró lejos de ella, jadeando.

—No_._

—Por Dios —refunfuñó ella, y saltó sobre su espalda. Colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella no hizo caso de su ronca demanda que parara esto inmediatamente, tomó parte de su oreja en sus dientes. Él aulló y la agarró por su cabeza, tratando de separarla... entonces cambio de opinión y presiono su cara en el lado de su cabeza, con fuerza. Ella lo mordió otra vez y él gimió.

—Nunca te entenderé.

—Mala suerte —dijo ella compasivamente, luego mordió el lado de su cuello, y lo lamió.

Él se tambaleó sobre la cama y cayó, fijándola bajo él. Ella liberó sus piernas y él le dio una vuelta, empujando su sudadera a su cuello y sepultando su cara entre sus pechos.

—Última posibilidad —gimió él.

—Exactamente ese es mi pensamiento —gruñó ella, tirando la camisa sobre su cabeza, moviéndose para quitarse sus pantalones cortos. Él la ayudó con manos temblorosas y rápidamente ambos estaban desnudos.

Ella comenzó a tener segundos pensamientos cuando él la volteo y la coloco en sus rodillas.

—Jacob —ella pudo decir cuando él le besó la base de su columna—. Nada sino… podríamos probar cualquier otra forma… porque no estoy segura de estar lista para esto aún.

Él no contestó, y ella estuvo a punto de intentar decirlo otra vez cuando sintió un rápido movimiento de su lengua por delante de la abertura de su vagina... entrando profundamente. Ella aguantó un gemido y pensó, _¿De qué demonios me escondo? Lo amo, y él sabe que lo amo._

Cuando sus pulgares la extendía ampliamente y su lengua bebía a lengüetazos de su carne expuesta, ella gimió en voz alta y estaba segura de que Alice, dondequiera que estuviera podía oírla. Él se rió del sonido, un estruendo de placer desenfrenado, y luego su lengua estaba dentro de ella otra vez, lanzándose y moviéndose.

En menos de un minuto ella se mecía hacia atrás contra su boca dulcemente ocupada, entusiasmada suavemente, sintiendo el principio de ese calor familiar y delicioso en su estómago, sintiendo por todas partes la presión que significaba que su orgasmo se acercaba hasta que ella sintió la punta de él, dura, la cabeza tan deliciosa como un ciruelo, y cómodamente se cernía en ella y luego él avanzó empujando, rápidamente y con un fuerte empuje instantáneamente se estremeció con el orgasmo.

Ella gritó su nombre y se echo hacia atrás, encontrándolo con cada empuje, en una montaña rusa de placer, un orgasmo que bajaba en picado al instante y se combina con otro. Sus bajos gemidos, tanto como gruñidos, encendieron su sangre y la hicieron querer morder algo.

Ella sintió sus dientes en su hombro, suavemente, y luego lo sintió palpitando dentro de ella. Ella empujó hacia atrás una vez más, ávidamente, luego lo sintió deslizarse sobre ella.

—Ah —ella dijo, casi suspirando.

—Cristo —él gimió, y se dejo caer sobre la almohada. Ella se rió tontamente, y él extendió la mano, tomándola por su cintura, y la recostó contra su lado—. Di la verdad —él carraspeando, y cuando él la miró, ella vio que sus pupilas eran enormes, sus iris eran casi imperceptibles anillos de oro—.Tratas de matarme, ¿verdad? ¿Me cansas antes de que yo cambie?

Ella se rió otra vez.

— ¿Significa esto que no lo harás durante segundos?

Él no se rió de su mofa. En cambio él extendió un dedo y tocó su boca. Entonces su áspera palma acuno su mejilla.

—No tienes miedo —dijo él, su voz era tan profunda que era difícil entenderlo—. Yo no podría soportar que tuvieras miedo.

—Lo gracioso es —dijo ella seriamente—, que no lo estoy. Lo que más me preocupaba..._ hice que sucediera_. Tuve que lanzarme sobre ti literalmente. Pero no me opuse, porque es más fácil estar asustado cuando eres pasajero que cuando eres el conductor.

—No tengas miedo —dijo él otra vez, jadeando—. No puedo aplazarlo más.

Él comenzó a cambiar. Y pasó tan rápidamente que si ella hubiera parpadeado se lo habría perdido. Sus rasgos y miembros y cuerpo parecieron cambiar, derretirse y encogerse en un lobo cubierto de piel, un cuadrúpedo con un exuberante abrigo negro del color exacto del cabello de Jacob, y los ojos eran de un color oro profundo. No había una enfermedad. No había un desorden. Ella acababa de atestiguar una imposibilidad física.

—Guh — dijo ella, parpadeando y mirándolo fijamente, antes de que el lobo lamiera descuidadamente su mejilla. La cabeza grande y peluda giró lamiendo su estómago, donde su feto estaba cómodo.

—Jacob, ah Jake —susurró ella, extendiendo la temblorosa mano y toco la lustrosa piel. Cuando Jacob en forma de lobo no se alejó de su toque, sino que simplemente se quedó sentado tranquilamente, ella dio rienda suelta al placer y la curiosidad, dirigiendo sus manos sobre sus miembros fuertes, su cola, acariciando la noble cabeza y hasta sepulto su cara en su rico abrigo negro. Ella comprendió débilmente que su cara estaba empapada con emociones encerradas, miedo y cólera, desesperadas por salir tan fácilmente cuando Jacob había perdido su forma humana.

Era todo verdad. Ellos no eran tontos locos. Ella era la tonta, por cegarse a la verdad. Él era el líder de la manada, ella era su compañera y llevaba al siguiente líder de la manada. Ella estaba en peligro mientras Edward quisiera el poder. Jacob había tenido razón al rastrearla y traerla a su casa. Ella se había equivocado por escaparse.

—Jacob —ella susurró en su piel—, te amo.

Ella no sabía si él podría entenderla en su forma lupina, pero a pesar de todo, él hizo un ruido profundo, que retumbo completamente en su pecho como un ronroneo. Ella esperó que él entendiera. Por otra parte, ella tenía toda una vida para repetirle la frase.

El retumbo repentinamente cambió de tono, de ronroneo a gruñido. Ella se retiró de él, por instinto sabiendo que Jacob era incapaz de hacerle daño en cualquier forma que tomara, pero todavía cautelosa. Él saltó de su lado y atravesó las puertas del balcón, cerrándose de golpe una de ellas con bastante fuerza para rajar el pesado cristal.

— ¡So! —Dijo ella, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta—. ¿Tú quieres salir? No hay problema, espera un segundo. —Después de un momento ella tenía la puerta abierta y Jacob pasó corriendo, trepó a la barandilla y luego intrépidamente saltó a la oscuridad.

Detrás de él, Bella lo miraba caer de dos pisos de alto y aterrizar agachado en sus cuatro patas.

—Bueno, diablos —respiró ella—, no me extraña que la caída del ascensor no le matara.

Ella todavía lo miraba fijamente, con la boca abierta como una tonta idiota, cuando otro lobo salió de la oscuridad y se lanzó a la garganta de su amante. Este lobo tenía la piel coloreada de marrón el color exacto del pelo de Edward, y ella supo inmediatamente quién tenía que ser el lobo... y para qué había venido. Jacob evitó el ataque, y los dos poderosos machos se pusieron en guardia y preparados para luchar.

¡Él está loco! Ese fue su primer pensamiento. ¿Ataca a Jacob en su propio territorio? Tal vez Edward había oído que todas las hembras se irían y asumía que Bella sería fácil de agarrar... tal vez él también había oído que Jacob había planeado irse esa tarde. Y probablemente calculó, esta noche, o nada...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido; ella se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver a un lobo de color caramelo de mantequilla y de ojos verde como Jasper pasar como un cohete delante de ella, directamente sobre la barandilla de balcón. Otros cuatro lobos los habían rodeado ya, el gruñido y la lucha de los machos, y Jasper resueltamente fue por la garganta del traidor más cercano.

Bella se dio la vuelta y fue inmediatamente al cajón al final de la mesa dónde ella había dejado caer descuidadamente el arma de Edward… ¿esto sólo fue ayer? Ella hizo saltar el cargador, y notó con severo placer que estaba lleno, luego le dio palmadas al cargador hacia atrás, retiró el carro, y colocó una bala en la cámara.

_Entonces Jacob tenía razón_, pensó ella locamente mientras volvía al balcón. _El arma de Edward no habría disparado, y podría haberme matado entonces_. Bien, bien.

Nota para sí mima: pedir perdón a su amante, después de salvar su trasero.

Una parte distante de ella recordó que el cuarto era de tono oscuro y no había bastante luz de las estrellas para poder ver. De todos modos, ella podía distinguir todo claramente como si fuera el mediodía: el color de los lobos, el verde exuberante de la hierba, hasta algunos de sus colores de ojo.

_Gracias, bebe hombre lobo,_ pensó ella; y luego vio a Edward, quien estaba con imparcial cólera, justamente tomando un trozo del hombro de su amante. Ella no tenía ni idea como Edward esperaba llevársela de la propiedad Black en su forma de lobo. Tal vez él era parte humano y podría controlar su cambio. A pesar de todo, ella no iba a estar parada y dejarle dañar a otros en su búsqueda de poder.

Los dos lobos estaban concentrados en una batalla histórica por territorio y hembras, y Bella, cuya madre era policía y su padre marine sabía un poco sobre batallas, esperaba por su oportunidad. Mientras tanto, Jasper había ahuyentado a su opositor y, aunque una pierna le sangraba y una oreja la había perdido, daba vuelta ávidamente sobre otro.

Edward se echo hacia atrás y fue por la garganta de Jacob. En cambio, Bella hizo dos tiros certeros donde ella adivinó que estaba la nuez de la garganta de un hombre lobo.

—Toma esto, Edward —gritó ella hacia abajo. Ella liquidó al nuevo contrincante de Jasper con un tiro limpio en la cabeza, y Jasper brincó hacia atrás del hombre lobo recién muerto.

— ¡En caso de que no comprenda, le pegare un tiro a los intrusos!

Los otros traidores se congelaron, y alzaron la vista sobre ella, excepto Edward, que se aferraba a su vida en el césped.

—Es la hembra alfa la que ha hablado —dijo ella, y cuando Edward mortalmente herido dio su último suspiro sobre Jacob, ella puso sus cuatro dedos en su cabeza en forma de saludo—. Termino la hora de jugar.

Los otros dos traidores que quedaban huyeron, con un rabioso Jasper sobre sus talones. Jacob alzó la vista hacia ella, caminó de forma errática e hizo un torpe salto hacia el balcón. Ella jadeó cuando vio sus heridas.

—Afortunadamente para nosotros te curas rápido —dijo ella, mientras guardaba en su sitio el arma para después atender a su compañero.

**-0-**

_**¿Os ha gustado? Solo falta el capítulo final. Actualizaré la semana que viene, pero si me dejáis 15 reviwes actualizaré ese mismo día. Un beso**_

_*****Princes Lynx*** **_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes no pertenecen son de **

**La historia tampoco me pertenece es de la autora Davison.**

**9.- Un bonito desenlace.**

Desde la cama podía oírlos charlando en el desayuno, incluso aunque estaban un piso por debajo de ella.

—Y entonces allí estaba Jacob intentando mantener a Edward lejos de su garganta, ¿vale? —dijo Jasper.

Ella podía imaginarlo manteniendo al grupo embelesado, agitando las manos, los ojos que le brillaban con la emoción contenida

— Y yo tenía mis manos ocupadas con esos otros dos asnos. Y tanto Jacob como yo pensábamos, vaya, ¿hay más en los jardines? ¿Podemos derrotarlos aunque las chicas no estén aquí para ayudar? Y nosotros asumíamos que a Bella prácticamente se le había ido la cabeza, ¿vale? Quiero decir, _yo_ la había visto asustada de muerte. Entonces, ¡Bang! La bala estuvo lo bastante cerca como para chamuscar la piel de Jacob y Edward consiguió un par de agujeros en la garganta, y todos miramos hacia arriba y allí estaba la compañera del líder de nuestra manada, desnuda, sujetando una pistola humeante y gritando a Edward, que ha estado causando problemas desde que nació.

— ¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Alice excitadamente.

—Entonces ella taladró a mi tipo, puso un poco más de plomo en Edward, vendó las heridas de Jacob y se tomó una cena enorme a las dos de la madrugada.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Jacob había elegido sabiamente! Y _tú_ dijiste que ella nunca encajaría, Rosalie.

—No lo hice. Dije que después de unos pocos meses no encajaría en su ropa. Eso es todo.

Oír hablar a su personal de ella con tanta admiración hizo aflorar un rubor cálido a sus mejillas. Y, realmente, no había hecho tanto. Solo arreglar el día.

El pensamiento le hizo reír en voz alta. A su lado, Jacob estaba durmiendo profundamente, y se removió ante el sonido. Ella se calló inmediatamente y examinó el hombro masculino. La herida parecía tener meses, y le dio de nuevo gracias a Dios por el metabolismo de los hombres lobos.

Se tocó su estómago ligeramente, con amor. Había un hombre lobo creciendo dentro de ella, lo que debería haberla asustado o haberle dado cosa al menos, pero en lugar de eso estaba repleta de una aceptación gozosa de su futuro. No sabía mucho de hombres lobo pero iba a aprender, oh sí. Jacob la ayudaría. Su manada la ayudaría.

Una gran mano marrón cubrió la suya y ella se hundió en los ojos negros de Jacob.

—Mi propia compañera —dijo lentamente, saboreando las palabras—, y tan valiente. Incluso cuando estábamos en el ascensor fuiste valiente.

—Bueno, desde luego. Tú no ibas a permitir que nada me ocurriera.

—Como tú, aparentemente, no permitirás que me ocurra nada —dijo él irónicamente—. Recuérdame que te instruya en los puntos más sutiles del protocolo de los hombres lobos. Número uno: nunca interferir en un Desafío. —Pero él estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía, y ella supo que, aunque su orgullo masculino pudiera estar un poco herido, él estaba contento con ella.

— ¿Y número dos?

—Toma siempre a una humana como compañera —dijo él y la atrajo para un largo beso. Cuando él se retiró, ella estaba sin respiración y los ojos masculinos destellaban de satisfacción—. Antes de que fuéramos interrumpidos anoche tan groseramente, me dijiste algo. Deseo muchísimo oír las palabras de nuevo.

—Así es que _puedes_ entenderme cuando eres un...

—Las palabras, Isabella.

—Te amo, estúpido. ¿O es que piensas que dispararía a un hombre por cualquiera?

—Por un momento —dijo él seriamente— me pregunté si podrías dispararme.

—Era una idiota —admitió ella—. Una loca ciega. Todo estaba bien delante de mí y yo no lo aceptaba.

—Eres perfecta —le aseguró él—, considerando las circunstancias. Las palabras de nuevo, Bella, por favor.

—Te amo.

—Déjame mostrarte cómo me siento _yo_ —susurró él, y la besó.

Su acto de amor fue lento y casi irreal, y para Bella, que solo había conocido rápidos y fieros acoplamientos con este hombre, fue como descubrir un lado totalmente diferente de su compañero. Se tomó su tiempo, tocándola con una reverencia experta, obteniendo placer del de ella. Incluso cuando estaba suplicándole que entrara en ella, tirando de sus hombros y gimiendo súplicas que hacían que sus ojos se entrecerraran con lujuria, él se contuvo.

—No —dijo él, casi gimió—, esta vez quiero que dure.

Estremeciéndose de placer bajo sus manos, ella tuvo la sensación de que él estaba tocándola finalmente como siempre había ansiado, y ella se enorgulleció de ello. Cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, tembló en los brazos de él y jadeó su amor, y él cerró sus ojos con gratitud, profundamente conmovido. Abrió sus ojos y ella se hundió en su curiosa mirada negra.

—Oh, Bella —murmuró él—, yo también te amo, mi compañera más querida.

Se mecieron juntos, ambas criaturas de ferocidad y pasión, y gritaron hasta quedarse roncos. Y cuando terminaron y estaban dormitando cada uno en los brazos del otro, Isabella tuvo tiempo para un pensamiento antes de deslizarse en la espiral del sueño.

_Gracias a Dios que no utilicé las escaleras_.

_**-0-**_

_**Este es el fin, espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Espero vuestros reviews.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


End file.
